Soul of the Duelist: The Menace of the Orichalcos
by The Duelist of the Rose
Summary: Dartz has been reclaimed by the evil Orichalcos! Valon escapes the onslaught to find Joey. But the darkness is moving, and only Yami can feel it. Something odd has happened to Kaiba, but what? Meanwhile, Yugi finds himself in the Realm of the Beasts.
1. The Reclamation of Evil

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to **_**me**_**, **_**or**_**, the **_**other **_**me. ^_-**

* * *

**Britannica: Hi, I welcome you in the name of **_**Miss Rose Duelist **_**(better known as the other me). She hopes this story will turn out as good as she sees it in her head. **

**And, just so you know, this is a refurbished story, so it's a lot better than it was the first time around. **-winks-

**It picks up two years after the events in the "Waking the Dragons" TV arc, and is in fact the intro story to other me's fan-series "Yu-Gi-Oh Quinsus".**

**To be on the safe side, she's rating it T for Teen (13+) for Action Violence. Other than that, the story should be fine.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Soul of the Duelist**

_**The Menace of the Orichalcos**_

**Chapter 1**

_**The Reclamation of Evil**_

"Goodnight dear." Dartz said, giving his daughter Kriss a parting kiss. She hugged him with all the gratefulness one could have for having her father returned to her a normal man, and gave a merry laugh as she then gamboled off to her room to sleep.

Dartz gave a considering smile. His daughter was now in her late teens, full of innocence and maturity; one couldn't ask for a better combination in a young person. The King of the Atlantians set aside the aqua-colored book he'd held in his hands, and rose from his chair. With a great desire to see the night's sky, he walked toward the over-sized archway that led out onto the palace veranda.

As Dartz stepped out onto the marble, metal-accented veranda, the city of New Atlantis stretched out before him. Dartz smiled: now that the city was rebuilt -having been arranged much differently than it had been in ages passed- it looked almost normal. All the evening lights were burning with a soft glow. Yet then Dartz frowned, for here membered he was one of the main reasons it had come to such ruin in the first place. By his hand the Orichalcos' first victims had been the citizens of Atlantis themselves.

'It wasn't the Pharaoh,' thought Dartz , 'It wasn't he that was the evil one . . . It was I. _I_ was the first to become a vessel for the vile power of the Orichalcos.' He squeezed his eyes shut, curling his fingers into fists. 'Somehow, all those ages ago, I came to believe that it had come to help us. But now I see it only wanted to possess us, control us. Slowly draining us of our souls that it might become an unstoppable power!'  
Dartz lowered his hands to his sides, and looked upward to the half-moon glowing brightly in the hazy night's sky. "And what of the Pharaoh?" he said in a low tone, "I tried to claim him for the Orichalcos. I did everything in my power to weaken him. I persecuted him for his mistakes, lied to him and told him he was something he wasn't. And when I joined with the Leviathan, we even swallowed him alive!"

Dartz shook his head; all these events seemed like some horrific nightmare now. "But in the end," Dartz concluded, "The Pharaoh only became stronger, by facing up to what he had done and rising above it. . . By his shear will alone I was defeated. His heart is so _strong_. Would he have succumb to the Orichalcos had he been King of Atlantis in my place?"

Dartz paused in pensive thought as he looked down at the city once more. "Nevertheless, we both used the power of the Orichalcos, and both came to the same conclusion. . . That siding with Evil never leads anywhere, but to misery and death eternal."

**'Misery and death?'**

Dartz heard a voice speak out clearly in his mind, a voice other than his own; it was neither male nor female, but it WAS.

**'Greetings my most faithful servant. I have returned to you, because you were the only one who was ever able to accomplish anything for me.' **

Dartz jerked away from the veranda railing. "No," he said breathlessly, "You-! Who are you?" He dared not take a guess.

**'Ooh Dartz, do you not recognize your Master? Can you not feel my presence moving within your body?'**

"No! You're the Orich-!" Dartz's hands clapped over his mouth; he dared not allow himself to speak the name of the Seal.

**'Yes,' **spake the voice,** 'It is I. I have come to you because I desire to ingest the wealth of souls that exist on this planet. Even now I am aware of the multitude of human beings who walk this Earth. So keenly am I aware that I can almost taste them, the number of their souls is so great!'**

Dartz was rigid, unmoving, having backed into the outer palace wall, hands still pressed tightly over his lips. '_This can't be happening!_ This can't be happening!'

**'You forget, I am inside you, so I am privy to your every thought.'**

'Why have you returned to bring me misery Soul Eater? Haven't I suffered enough at you hands?' demanded Dartz.

**'Suffered? Do you believe you greatly suffered when you served me? Hmm. . .'** The voice seemed to drift with mild consideration, **'Yeess, many suffered. All those, in fact, who became entrapped in my Seal at the end of each contest. They screamed SO as their souls were ripped from their bodies. But they could do nothing! HA HA! And when their life-forces brush against me I seized them! Seized them with all the fervor of a starving vagabond, and engulfed them! OH!'** the voice almost tittered with delight, **'You don't know what it's like to feel a soul squirming within you! Twisting and reeling as it struggles to be free-! Its every movement only aiding to drain its energy into yourself. OH, the feeling!'** the voice laughed, **'I will claim all human life-energies as my own! YES! MY OWN!' **

'NO! Leave me you mad thing!' Dartz cried out from his mind, 'Leave me! I want no part of your Evil! I don't want to collect souls for you! Not again!'

The voice paused, and growled. **'You forget who your Master is, **_**Dartz**_**. I WILL rise, and be whole! And you will help me. For you see, when you gathered for me the Duelist Soul, I was nearly able to rise as a Phoenix from the ashes and become a tangible being. Instead you allowed the Leviathan to be destroyed.'** the Orich paused, its anger rumbling through the blood in Dartz veins, **'Of course you know why I gave you the Leviathan? I did NOT give it to you to be the ultimate weapon in your arsenal, an act in which you seemed all too eager to revel! NO, I only created that great beast as a formidable holding tank for all the captured souls.'** The Orich was almost talking like an enthusiastic teacher. 'The truth is, I fully intended to destroy the Leviathan myself, and drain each and very soul from it. That is, once it had done accomplished its task.'

Dartz eyes widened, his brow creasing. 'What?'

**'I was your ultimate weapon Dartz, but you persisted in underestimating my abilities. You thought my talents lay only in capturing souls to mount on your pretty wall. If you would have only asked, I would have done so much more to help you.' **the Orich sighed**, 'However, when I saw that your plans, although being slow were indeed effective, I got careless and allowed myself to fall into the simplistic role of laying forth my Seal. I didn't want to waste all your effort besides.'**

The voice went silent for a moment, long enough for Dartz to wonder whether he had imagined the whole visitation or not. **'No, you do not imagine me.' **said the voice at last, dashing all Dartz's hopes, **'I will be whole. Only this time things will be different. The strongest souls -those who managed to elude my capture- I will take first! I will go after whomever I choose! All who have used my power will serve me, **_**will be mine**_**, and YOU are no exception!'**

The Spirit of the Orichalcos lunged upward through Dartz body, clamping down on his mind like a vice. Only then did Dartz's hands fall away from his mouth; his muscles were burning, his brain-! He screamed.

**'And once I am able to merge with the power of the Sun, this planet will be no more, for the life that dwells therein will belong to me! AHA HA HA!'** At once, the Seal of the Orichalcos appeared on the ground beneath the Atlantian's feet, caging Dartz within its Seal. But it was not green as it had been before; its venomous light shone as a blazing crimson across the palace.

"No! Please! NO!" Dartz cried desperately, "My daughter, my people! _No_! _Stop_!" But Dartz's cries fell on deaf ears. At once a shaft of red light shot upward into the night's sky, the blast so strong it stole the air from his lungs.

The red column of light shone with such a virulent hue, the city of New Atlantis looked bathed in blood. Doom had been declared over the citizens below, and from that point on, New Atlantis would be Dead Atlantis.

A monstrous Seal appeared in the sky overhead, hovering over the whole of the city. The eyes of the Atlantians widened in fear. "The Seal! It's the Seal!" they gasped. "No, it can't be!" Many fingers pointed. "It comes from the palace!" There was a collective gasp, and then a woman screamed. "The Orichalcos- The ancient _evil_–! It has returned!" "_No_!"

A young girl standing on the farthest street corner, looked toward the palace with tears glistening in her eyes. "Sire Dartz-!" she moaned, "The Orichalcos has come to reclaim him!"

Panic broke in the streets and spread through the citizens like wild fire; they ran pell-mell, falling over each other in their attempt to gather their loved ones and flee toward the sea that surrounded them on every side. But the Seal wouldn't let them escape. Calling its new form Vehemence Red, the Orichalcos dropped its barrier over the city so that those who had reached the docks suddenly found themselves hopelessly trapped behind it. The children were squealing in fear, unable find solace as they clutched at their parents.

The young girl on the street corner hadn't moved, even though her fellow Atlantians moved in futile chaos all around her. She only stared toward the palace, crying and crying. "Oh Lady Kriss," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

With its Seal surrounding the city, the Orichalcos could sense the peoples' fear and loathing, and smiled. Gathering still more power from the light shaft it held around Dartz, the Orichalcos fed the energy straight into the Seal. There was a collective scream, hideous to hear, as the people of Atlantis suddenly collapsed. Wherever they had been standing, they fell like broken puppets, so that the streets were soon strewn with their bodies; their souls were gone.

**"AHA HA HA HA!"** The great Seal faded, and the light around Dartz quivered, slowly absorbing into him. Then his eyes opened, as if opening for the first time. He raised his head, and the iris of his right eye glared red, as red as the new Seal.

A gasp sounded forth behind him. Dartz turned, and his eyes fell on the horrified face of his daughter. Kriss' eyes were wide, her body trembling; she had been spared because of her proximity to her father. "Hello, my dear," said the King of Atlantis, as a smile most wicked curved his lips, "Come give your daddy a hug." He opened his arms to her.

With a shriek Kriss ran back into the palace. Dartz laughed; he threw his head back, his mouth wide as a cavern, and laughed. Indeed, the Orichalcos had spared Dartz's daughter from its own savagery so that Dartz himself could take her soul; an act that would both prove his loyalty and sufficiently harden his heart.

Dartz strode into the palace to find his daughter, no longer the kind Atlantian who had put his heart and soul into rebuilding Atlantis, no longer the kind father Kriss adored. No, he was the Orichalcos embodied. And he wouldn't be the only one.

################\

**Britannica: Stay tuned, other me's 2nd chapter isn't far away! In fact, it should be on that little scroll-down bar thingy! Go click! See for yourself!**

**Yami: **-stumbles into the room- **Whoa—! Wait! Where am I?**

**Britannica: Oh!** -turns, and slowly steps forward- **Welcome "star of Yu-Gi-Oh," other me said you were to be expected.**

**Yami: **-sweatdrops- **Wh–what?**

**Britannica: Relax, you're going to be here for a while. So you'd better call Tenshi & Kerra, and tell them you'll be delayed in returning.**

**Yami: But why? What power do you have over me?**

**Britannica: Enough. Besides, other me would kill me if I let you go before she got back. Now SIT!**


	2. The Meaning of a Dream

**Hello all! ^_^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership over the Yu-Gi-Oh name or characters. (Of course that doesn't mean I can't pretend!)**

* * *

**Yami: Let me out of here! There **_**must **_**be a way out of here!**

**Britannica:** -standing in center of room watching Yami run madly about- **You're not going to get out of here you know. NOT until my other self comes back.**

**Yami: **-turns on Britannica-** Your other self! What does she want with me?**

**Britannica: As near as I can tell, she wants to talk to you. She's one of your **_**#1 fans**_**, and she's had something she's wanted tell you for a long while now.**

**Yami: **-rolls eyes-_** Great**_**!**

**Door to room: **-opens-** Creak! **-enters, Rose D.-

**Britannica: Oh, here she is.**

**Rose D.: **-sees Yami- **Oh yes! He's **_**here**_**!**

**Yami: Oh no, another crazy fan girl.**

**Rose D.: **-slams door shut-** Correction! Not another crazy fan girl! Your #1 fan AND someone whose gotta bone to pick with you! But, not just yet. **-turns to Britannica-** Why didn't you start the chapter already?**

**Britannica: I was waiting for you! Besides, I already started the first one, what more do you want from me?**

**Rose D.: Uhgh! **_**Nevermind**_**! **-looks atchapter two-** . . . **-kicks it lightly-** Get going!**

**Chapter 2: Eek!** -and unfolds before you-

**Chapter 2**

_**The Meaning of a Dream**_

Pharaoh Yami cried out in pain as he was thrown down against the stone-laid ground. There were ruins all around him, etched with hieroglyphs worn by time. But it wasn't Egyptian, these things surrounding him were not of Egypt! The Pharaoh tried to rise, but as he struggled to push himself up, a great black shadow fell over him.

Yami paled and looked back, quailing at the sight of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate towering over him. Yami wanted to get away, he knew he had to; but something held him, paralyzing him so that he couldn't move. He was going to die. Immediately the two outer heads of the beast struck forward, seizing Yami's arms in their mouths.

Yami inhaled sharply as the creature raised him off the ground, dangling his body in the air like a 'T' before its middle head. In agony the Pharaoh wailed, the pain being so great that tears were now coming from his eyes. Yet even in this he gained no sympathy, as the Ultimate looked upon him with its cold _unfeeling_ eyes.

The middle head stretched itself upward and back, its jaws beginning to part. The Pharaoh saw this, and his breath caught: he could do nothing. White fire formed in the Monster's open mouth. More tears came from Yami's wide eyes, running down his cheeks and off his chin.

"You'll be burnt to a crisp," came a voice from beyond the monster. It sounded like two people talking at once, one voice controlling the other. But Yami couldn't see who spoke; he could barely move now as it was. So, this was his end. Yami had died, and lived, and now he would die again. Only this time, there would be no retreat to the Puzzle, his soul would go to the Underworld, for eternity.

The voice laughed, _no_, it cackled, and its owner watched as Yami gave a final cry-a perfect despair. "Ha ha ha! _Now_ my Ultimate Dragon!" commanded the voice, "White Neutron!"

Everything inside of Yami stopped; his eyes stared blank and blinded into the oncoming attack. Then he felt tremendous agony, a searing fire screaming through his skin, and then he was gone.

######

Yugi was dreaming, and in his happy dream, Yami suddenly started screaming. Yugi's brow creased: what was wrong? Was Yami screaming because he was hurting? Why was Yami hurting?

Yugi pulled back from the dream realm and, with great heaviness, his eyes opened. Darkly his room appeared around him. Yet as Yugi began to rouse himself, part of his dream seemed to remain with him - he heard screaming. It took a moment, but he came to realize the screaming was actually happening, and not just an echo from a dream.

Yugi threw back his bed covers and, despite being half vague in the mind, jumped up and ran from his room. He came onto the landing and looked around-the wild screaming was coming from downstairs. And with sudden cold shock it was then that Yugi realized: it _was_ Yami.

Yugi Mutoh flew down the stairs, and turned pounding down the short hall to Yami 's room. He didn't know what he would find, but he had to go to his soul-brother.

Yugi threw open the door to the Pharaoh's room and bounded in. There he saw the blankets of Yami 's bed had been thrown, or rather _kicked_, onto the floor. And there was Yami, flat on his back upon the bed, arms rigidly splayed out as though they were tied to the mattress. He was kicking wildly, and screaming.

"Yami?" Yugi shrilled, leaping forward onto the bed; he took the slack of Yami's shirt in both hands. "Wake up! _Wake up!_" But Yami didn't awaken, nor did he stop screaming; his cheeks were glistening with tears. Yugi felt his heart pounding.

"God help me!" he beseeched of Heaven, "What's happening to him?" Unwillingly desperate, Yugi pulled his hand back and slapped Yami hard across the face. The Pharaoh gasped, eyes snapping open - and he was silent.

After all the screaming, the sudden silence seemed almost unbalanced. Yugi swayed dizzily for a moment, before regaining himself. "Yami?" he asked worriedly. His heart-brother was staring blankly toward the window across the way.

Yugi saw that Yami was still holding his arms out to either side, and he immediately caught up his soul-brother's nearest arm to make sure his limbs really weren't pinioned. Yugi held Yami's hand with one of his own, while passing his free hand back & forth in front of Yami's face. "Yami! Please wake up! Talk to me! Do _something_, only don't die! _Please_!"

On that note, Yami's eyes slid closed; Yugi held his breath. "Death . . ." Yami said clearly, yet quietly; he didn't open his eyes, "It's come." Yugi felt a great chill rising inside him. He reached out and moved Yami's other outstretched arm to his side. "Death," Yami repeated, "The Underworld awaits. . ."

Yugi shook his head. "Yami! _Look_ at me! It's Yugi! Snap out of it!"

Yami's mouth was open only slightly. Eyelids parting wearily, the Pharaoh turned his face, his gaze falling on Yugi. "Yugi," he uttered with bewilderment, "My friend, my brother. What are you doing _here_?"

"_Yami_, you're in the Game Shop! You're safe. You're in your room! And I'm _right_ here. Can't you see?" Yugi's eyes were intense.

Yami seemed to focus on his surroundings; all at once, he sat bolt upright. "The Game Shop! I'm-! I'm not, _dead_? But-"

Yugi grabbed Yami with one arm and held his other hand firm against the Pharaoh's chest; he felt a strong rapid thumping. "No, see, your heart's still beating. You're not _dead_. Far from it in fact!"

Yami flinched, inhaling sharply as the memory of his dream flashed in his mind. He looked down at himself, immediately pulled up his T-shirt sleeves so he could examine his arms. "But. . ."

Yugi frowned as he watched his heart-brother. "Yes," Yugi said, "What _is_ up with your arms? You were holding them out, and now you're looking at them like you expected to find something wrong. What _happened_ to you?"

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but stopped; he slowly looked away, rubbing his arms. "It's nothing Yugi."

Yugi Mutoh's mouth fell open. "Nothing? You call waking me up at 4:00 in the morning with wild screaming nothing?"

Yami's expression was that of pain and embarrassment. "It was a bad dream Yugi. I see that now. _Really_, it's nothing to worry about." The Pharaoh tried to smile encouragingly. Yugi still seemed unsure; he wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

That's when a flash of red light went across the hall outside Yami's room. "Huh?" Yugi saw it, and then saw it again; he got up and moved into the hall, following the light. He walked down the short hall to the door leading into the business part of the Game Shop. He stopped as he realized: The police!

An officer was already at the door, knocking. Yugi hurried forward and opened it. The policeman eyed Yugi. "There was a report of a disturbance at this address, I'm here to see that everything's all right."

Yugi gave two rapid blinks and looked passed the officer, seeing their neighbor across the street, a woman in a housecoat, looking on anxiously. "Oh," Yugi began, "Well, my brother was having a really bad nightmare, and it took me a minute to get him to wake up."

The officer stared for a moment. "_Zow_! That must've been some nightmare!"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "You could say _that_ again." He briefly looked back behind him into the dimness of the Game Shop. "It's really nothing officer. We're sorry for the disturbance. I'm-" Yugi suddenly felt the door pulled away from his hand; it was Yami, stepping up beside him.

The Pharaoh had a sheepish look on his face. "It was I," he told the policeman, "My dreams sometimes run away with me, and there's _nothing_ I can do . . ." Wearily the Pharaoh cast his gaze towards the ground.

The officer nodded understandingly, and sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've had 'em too kid." He cleared his throat. "I feel sorry for ya', on a school night and all."

"Oh, _yeah_," Yugi grumbled, suddenly remembering his test. There was a moment of consideration between the three of them.

"Well, alright," said the officer, turning slightly towards his cruiser, "As long as that was it, and there's nothin' else. I guess I'll let you two get back to sleep, if you _can_ that is."

"Oh yes!" Yugi blurted, giving a quick bow, "I'll just give him a glass of warm milk." He pushed Yami backward out of the doorway. "Thank you very much officer." he said pleasantly. The man nodded, and turned away. Yugi shut the door, quickly turning the lock.

Yugi breathed, and then looked hard at Yami. "If Grampa hears a policeman had to come over here while he was gone, he's not gonna be happy!" Yugi was frowning now, though not exactly over the fact that Yami's raving had brought an officer to their home.

"I'm sorry Yugi." was Yami's response. Yugi rubbed one of his eyes briefly and sighed; he reached out and took a firm grip on Yami's wrist. "Come on," he huffed, moving passed Yami and pulling him towards the kitchen, "I'm gonna get you a glass of warm milk and make sure you sleep sound through what's left of the night!"

Yugi set a glass of milk down on the table in front of Yami; a small whiff of steam curled up off surface of the milk, and vanished. The Pharaoh raised the glass to his lips and sipped at the white liquid. "Here," Yugi said, going over to a drawer and taking out a squatty plastic bottle, "I'll give you a Melatonin too."

Yami looked up. "Mela-what?"

"Tonin. It's a natural herb type thing to promote sleeping, "Yugi replied, shutting the drawer and walking over with a small white tablet between his fingers. "Grampa uses it mostly. Here, swallow it with your milk."

Yami wasn't sure about any of this, but he trusted his soul-brother with all his heart, and so did as he was told. Ten minutes later, Yugi was leading Yami out of the kitchen and up the stairs behind him. "You'll sleep with me tonight, so I can keep an eye on you."

Yami didn't respond to the statement; he was already yawning, and drowsiness was setting in. They moved into Yugi's room, where all was dark and quiet. Yugi then proceeded to tuck Yami in bed. "Aren't you going to sleep?" queried the Pharaoh, as Yugi sat at the edge of the bed.

"Of course." Yugi gave a slight smile. He laid back on top of the covers beside Yami, his hands propped under his head; he stared at the ceiling. Yami looked at his heart-brother, and his eyes grew somewhat saddened; he sighed inwardly. Yugi stared upward for quite a while, _thinking_. And when he turned his head to look on his brother again, he found the Pharaoh already asleep.

Yugi smiled, but the smile quickly faded. 'What could've he been dreaming about that was so terrible?' he wondered, 'And why won't he tell me about it?' Yugi sat up, pulling the blanket over his legs. He then turned his back to Yami as he pushed his cheek into the pillow. 'I don't want him to ever end up screaming like that _again_.' he thought to himself, 'But, is there anything I can _do_ about it?' Yugi's brow creased, and he closed his eyes.

#####################/

**Britannica: Well, **_**that **_**was disturbing.**

**Rose D.: Excuse me?**

**Yami: **-rolls eyes-** Can I **_**leave **_**now?**

**Rose D. & Britannica: NO!**

**Rose D.: **-points dangerous pointer finger-** Just wait a minute! **-looks to readers- **Chapter 3 is up and running, go check it out! ^_^**


	3. Escape Is Not An Option

**HI!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, you'd **_**know **_**about it!**

* * *

**Rose D.: Special NOTE to anyone who's read this story before 9-16-08: **_**Please go back and read the first two chapters again!**_** I've redone them, and have COMPLETELY changed Chapter 2. **

**The story has changed a bit too, so please don't read on until you've read the new stuff in the last two chapters. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Escape Is Not An Option**_

"I can't believe 'e's doin' this!"screamed Valon Von Tasl, racing down a dark lane with the hand of Mai Valentine clasped in his own. The thudding roar of a motorcycle engine was all around them, resounding off the warehouses. Valon growled. "Drat our wretched luck! If we 'ad our bikes there'd be no way 'e could catch us!"

The bike barreled towards them, the brilliance of its headlight lengthening their shadows. Mai looked back, only to be blinded by the light as the bike lunged forward. "Valon!" she cried, "He's on us!"

Valon immediately pulled Mai into his arms, sweeping the pair of them into the confines of a tiny alley; the motorcycle ripped passed. Valon opened his eyes, and quickly released Mai. "Come on!" he called. They hurried down the narrow passage.

"Wait!" called Mai. Valon skidded to halt and looked back. Mai was putting all her weight into shifting a large metal sliding-door; Valon jumped to her side. The door clanged open as the bike returned, its roar echoing into the alley. Mai jumped inside, and Valon swung in behind her, slamming the door after him.

Mai turned. "Where are we?"

"Looks like a manufacturer's ware'ouse." replied Valon, then spotting a limp chain draped over a crux in the wall brace. He quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around the door handle.

"Strangest warehouse I've ever seen." commented Mai, as she stepped to the edge of what appeared to be a cement platform; there was another floor below. She and Valon quickly hopped down to the sunken section, and Valon suddenly held up his hand; they paused to listen.

"Must 'ave pret'y thick walls, I can't even 'ear 'is bike."

"Maybe it's not the walls." said Mai, looking 'round at the shadowed recesses.

Untrusting of the darkness, they started forward at a run. "I don't understand." Mai began, "How can what he said be true? I thought all that was behind us"

Valon glanced at her over his shoulder. "I've gotta tell ya' luv, I've a really bad feelin'." They slowed as they neared an open doorway. Valon put his back to the wall beside the door frame; Mai was right beside him. Von Tasl held his fist against his stomach. "In 'ere." he said, "Deep down somethin's stirrin'." He looked on Mai with subdued despair. "If the Orichalcos _is_ back, like a ghost from the past, I'm afraid there's a whole lot more than jus' t'our lives at stake."

Mai couldn't respond, for a deep voice had made a sudden interjection. "You couldn't be more _right_." Jerking wildly, Mai and Valon's eyes darted upward to the rafters. There on one of the metal support beams overhead, stood the buff blonde-haired biker Rafael Di Enjetti. The color of his eyes was no longer blue, but a deep red; around his middle finger was a thick pewter ring with a brilliant red crystal at the center.

"What're you doin' mate?" barked Valon, "'as the Orichalcos come callin' again or wha'?"

"I told you Valon! Your time has come!" Raf laughed. "The fun's about to start for the whole world! And _I'm_ here to make sure you and your girlfriend don't miss out!" Rafael leapt from the rafter, forcing Valon and Mai to fall away from each other as he landed down between them. "Arise!" bellowed Raf. He thrust his ringed hand upward, and the crystal therein exploded with red light.

Mai and Valon gasped, for from the glaring rays, a hideous masked beast appeared-it was Guardian Dreadscythe. The great dark Monster raised her twisted sickle, and launched toward Mai Valentine.

"No!" Valon jumped forward, coming up in front of Mai as he reached for his Dueling Deck-but it wasn't there. Valon felt a thrill of fear as he remembered he'd left his Deck in his bike's saddlebags.

Dreadscythe bore down on the pair of them when Mai suddenly sprang forward, wiping a DM card from the deck holster strapped to her thigh. "Cyber Harpie!" In a brilliant flash, the Monster named appeared from the light, blocking Dreadscythe's powerful stroke.

"Idiots!" lauded Di Enjetti, "Carded-Monsters are useless!" He slammed his balled fist into the palm of his other hand, and a red shimmer appeared around Dreadscythe. The Guardian turned her sickle, and Mai gasped breathlessly as her Cyber Harpie was shattered; pain exploded throughout her body. Mai shrieked and buckled, collapsing to her knees.

"Mai!" Valon called, jumping to her side. Valentine's eyes were wide; she couldn't move, she was locked in agony.

Raphael laughed hideously. "You _will_ rejoin DOOM, or DIE! Now go Dreadscythe!"

Guardian Dreadscythe dropped low, launching herself at them once again. Both enraged and frightened, Valon caught Mai up in his arms. He dodged the Duel Monster's strike, and bolted through the open doorway. He barreled down the adjacent hall as Dreadscythe crashed through the wall at his heels. "Don't let them get away!" roared Raf.

Like an arrow Valon shot down the length of the corridor, throwing his back against a heavy set of iron doors at the end. He stumbled into an empty storeroom; there was another passage just down the way. Mai was squirming weakly. Valon turned, kicking the doors closed behind them.

"I'm all _right_ Valon." Mai said with little conviction, "You can put me _down_." He set her on her feet, but she staggered dizzily. "I just need - a minute." she muttered faintly.

The stinging sound of metal against metal rang in their ears; Dreadscythe was taunting them in it's approach, running its sickle blade along the corridor wall. "A minute we ain't _got_ luv! sounded Valon, trying to move her towards the passage.

Mai widened her stance, and shoved Valon away from her. "Leave this to me! You go get help!" She reached into her Deck holster.

"Get help?" cried Valon, _"Where? Who?_ If you think I'm leavin' ya'!"

"Valon-!" Mai called as the Guardian swung forward, crushing the iron doors before her with a single blow from her scythe. Valentine 'rounded on Tasl instantly, looking him sharply in the eye. "You're useless in this fight Valon! Get out of here, NOW!" She whipped out her Harpie 1, 2 and 3. "Come out Harpie Lady Sisters!"

The trio appeared in a blaze of light, hissing venomously at Di Enjetti's horrendous beast. "But Mai!" yelped Valon helplessly.

"Listen to me!" Mai pleaded, "You need to find the Chosen Duelists, you have to warn them about the Orichalcos! They're the only ones who can do anything about it! OK? If they don't know this is happening now, it might be too late when they _do_."

"But I can't _leave_ you!" riled Valon, as Rafael stepped into the room; he looked like a living, breathing shadow. Dreadscythe raised its weapon upward.

"_Yes_ _you can_!" barked Mai, "What good is it if we're both captured? Now go and don't look back! I'll be _fine_, I'll join you when I finish up here, _alright_?" She winked, a bead of sweat sliding down her face. She turned to the field of battle, taking a trembling step forward, her body still pained from the last bout.

"You ready to surrender yet?" quizzed Raf teasingly. Valon clenched his fists.

"Not by a long shot!" sounded Valentine, "Now my Harpies, _attack_!" In a hissing fury, the Harpie trio lunged at Dreadscythe. "Go now Valon," she begged, "_Please_."

Valon cringed, and hissing - darted away. Hating himself, he fled the battle scene. He rounded a corner, racing down the short narrow passage towards a door at the end; it was locked, but its window was wide. With rage and fire burning in his chest, Valon slung back his fist and rammed it through the glass. The crash broke the air as the shards sprayed outward, the glass tinging against the outside pavement.

His hand bloodied, Tasl kicked out the sharp edges and clambered through the opening. He came down hard on the cement below, bruising his shoulder. He growled, barely feeling the pain, and scrabbled to his feet only to freeze in place as a scream pierced the air. '_Mai_-!' Valon spun, looking in through the broken window. He wanted to go back, he screamed at himself to go back C but, _knew_ he could not.

~_What good is it if we're both captured?_~

He bit his lip, hissing through his teeth. Like an animal he roared with all the rage and despair beating in his heart, and started away through the lengthening night-shadows. "You'll pay for this Rafael!" he bellowed into the night, "You'll pay!"

#####################_/

**Rose D.: I hate that Orichalcos! I HATE it!**

**Britannica: Calm down!**

**Yami: You two are both nuts! I want out of here!**

**Rose D.: Now you be quiet! And SIT down! **-turns to readers- **I hope you have a good day, or a good night, depending on when you're reading this! ^_^ See you in the next Chapter!**

**Yami: No! **-turns desperately to readers- _**Don't leave me here!**_


	4. Lowering the Boom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, as _you_ know it.**

* * *

**Rose D.: Hello, and welcome back to my, **_**uh**_**, channel? Station? Eh, book?**

**Britannica: Look, let me help. Just say "Welcome back!"**

**Rose D.: **–stares–** What would be the point of just saying that? **–snaps fingers–** I got it! Welcome back to 'The Menace of the Orichalcos' everyone! **–looks at other self–** How was that?**

**Britannica: Fine.**

**Rose D.: **–looks over at Yami–** And why are you so quiet?**

**Yami: **–paralyzed–

**Rose D.: **–frowns at other self–** Did you do something to him?**

**Britannica: **–narrows eyes and glances at readers–

**Chapter 4**

_**Lowering the Boom**_

"Hurry Yami!" called Yugi Mutoh, sprinting across the campus grounds of North Domino University. "I don't want to be late for Professor Driscal's class again!" The Pharaoh quickened his pace. They were headed toward a brick building with massive white stones inlaid in the corners.

Yugi had been attending college for six months now, and he was glad of the spring weather somehow it helped his morale. As for the Pharaoh, officially he only followed Yugi to school as an observer. He would sit at the back through most of Yugi's classes, that is, if he wasn't hungry or curious about something he'd seen elsewhere on campus. This idea had been suggested by Yugi initially as a way of helping the ancient King learn about and adjust to this new era he was now living in; surprisingly, Yami had taken to the idea with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

Now unfortunately, because of the crazy events of the previous night, they had gotten a very late start. Yugi's book-bag thudded heavily against his back as he hurried towards the doors. Yami wasn't far behind, that is, until something changed.

The Pharaoh inhaled sharply, and came to a skidding halt. Yami's eyes widened, his brow knitted in confusion: the landscape around him had suddenly become awash with green light. "Huh?" Then the sounds of the world faded into a blur. The only thing Yami could hear distinctly was the din of his own pounding heart.

He turned everything was green, the people, the buildings, the cars passing along Main Street. The green wasn't a shade pleasant either, being instead a harsh, lurid hue that somehow seemed to suck the life out of everything it touched.

Trembling, Yami looked down at his own shadow stretching out from his feet against the pavement. His shadow was green too. The Pharaoh felt a twinge of cognition. He spun, head snapping up towards the sun as it fell towards the horizon; its glare was a brilliant green and he was forced to shield his eyes. "It can't be!" he squinted in disbelief, "How can Amun-Ra, the giver of light be green?"

His mind reeled, frantically trying to understand what he saw. And still the sun fell from the sky as the shadows of the world lengthened in its retreat; the world went black. "This can't be real!" Yami flinched as his arm was seized.

"Yami!" cried Yugi. Yami gasped as the light and sound of the world came rushing over him again. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" beseeched the younger of the twins.

"Th-the sun!" Yami stuttered as his eyes came to focus on his heart-brother, "It's—!" He pointed, only to stop stark still — the sun was in the sky, shining as it always had. Yami's gaze shot back to Yugi — all the world was back to normal. The Pharaoh stiffened.

Yugi moved his eyes between Yami and the sun concernedly. "I don't see it. What is it? Was it an eclipse? Or, _or_ what?" Yami took his eyes from the grounds of the campus, and turned them back to Yugi; he said nothing. "Yami, talk to me! I don't have any more time to get to my class." This great urgency of Yugi's fell suddenly away when he saw something without a name come into the Pharaoh's eyes.

"I am sorry," said Yami, smiling with sadness, "It appears I'm seeing things. I suppose I did not get enough sleep last night."

Yugi blinked, frowning; something had changed, something was different . . . but what? "Yami," said he, "Look, maybe it _wasn't_ a good idea for you to come today. Maybe you should go back to the Game Shop, and get some sleep or something. What do you think?"

The Pharaoh's gaze looked suddenly very far away. "Yes," he nodded, taking a step back from Yugi, "Yes, maybe that would be best."

Yugi noted Yami was absently rubbing his arm the same way he had been last night. The ancient King turned away as Yugi eyed him. "Do you need me to go with you?" Yugi asked quickly, "Or will you be all right on your own?"

"That's alright," replied the Pharaoh, "I've walked with you here almost every day, I know the way."

"That isn't exactly what I meant." stated the young Mutoh, cocking an eyebrow. The little voice in the back of Yugi's mind started hissing about him being late for Driscal's class. "But, if you're _sure_ you'll be fine,"

"Yes." Yami smiled and gave a quick nod, "Now be off. I know how important your grades are."

Yugi took a step towards the building. "Well, okay. I guess I'll see you later then." There was a mutual pause. "You're sure you're all right? I mean, the night _was_ really unkind to you. You _will_ make sure to get some rest, right?"

Yami said nothing, he only nodded and walked away; Yugi watched him. With a hardening brow he determined he would found out what the Pharaoh had seen in his nightmare, whether Yami liked it or _not_.

Suddenly remembering Professor Driscal, Yugi turned, heading into the building at a renewed pace. Little did either Twin know: the separation had begun. Destiny had set the next stage, and this would be the last time they would see one another as they knew themselves to be.

########

"I'm taking my lunch break now Joe." said Mic O' Malley, "You just keep doing what you're doing."

Joey Wheeler nodded excitedly at his boss, and grinned determinedly. "You bet'cha, Mr. O' Malley!"

Mic gave a nod, smiling at the youth's enthusiasm, and headed away down the street. Joey watched him go before turning back to the gas pump.

O' Malley Station was the only petrol station in Domino City that offered Full Service, meaning there was an attendant on-hand at all times to see to the needs of every car that pulled in. The driver hadn't any _need_ to get out of the car, as it was the attendant's job to fill the tank, wash the windshield-screen, and check the oil.

Today, Joey was the only guy on-hand, as the other attendant had called in sick. Out of the sickee and Joey, O'Malley employed only one other person for the day-crew, and that was Macey Carter, a girl fresh out of High School who saw to the register. Joey thought she was cute. From inside the O' Malley Mart she caught Joey's eye and he waved to her from across the way; shyly she waved back.

A car pulled in to the station. Joey rolled his shoulders back and smiled, hopping forward to ask the driver what type of gas he wanted. With the absence of the other attendant, Mic O' Malley himself had been seeing to the customers alongside Joey since the start of the day; this had greatly impressed Joey, as, being the boss, Mic could have easily sat back and allowed Joey to carry all the weight. He hadn't.

So now, with a greater respect for his employer, Joey went to work all the harder, and found he was actually enjoying his job. He handed the driver back his credit card and looked towards Macey, who twirled her finger in the air, signalling the payment had been verified.

Joey smiled at the driver. "You're good to go sir. Have a great day." With a nod from the driver, the car pulled away into the street. "Phew!" puffed Joey, sighing with relief: another smooth transaction. After all, if one worked at a regular gas station, one wouldn't be expect to have to deal with a myriad of people face-to-face while still in their cars. It was a bit awkward, but Joey was starting to get the hang of it.

The high, hard buzz of a Japanese motorcycle sounded through the air. Joey turned as a deep-blue bullet bike swerved in from the street. Joey moved toward the biker as he pulled up beside one of the pumps. He cleared his throat, and said: "Fill 'er up?"

The guy pulled his goggles away from his eyes and slung them back against his spiked-bushy brown hair. "So 'ere you are, Joey Wheeler."

Joey fell back from the biker, aghast. "V-v-Valon?"

Valon Von Tasl gave Joey the-wink-and-the-gun with a click of his tongue. "The one an' only."

"W-what're you doin' here?"

Macey glanced out though the window at the sound of Joey upraised voice. She saw a slim guy on a motorcycle, and raised an eyebrow.

Valon looked down, his brow hardened. "I've gotta talk to ya'."

A wave of disdain swelled in Joey's chest. He raised his head as a car suddenly pulled in on the opposite side of the pumps; he turned from Von Tasl. "Yeah? About _what_?" he snuffed, moving over to attend the vehicle.

"About _Mai_!"

Joey almost did an about-face. "_What_?"

"I'll take premium unleaded." said the man behind the wheel.

Joey turned to him distractedly. "Uh, _oh_ y-yeah," He hurried over, and began fumbling with the gas cap. He looked over at Valon. "Wha'da you mean? What's wrong with Mai?" He jabbed the gas nozzle into the mouth of the tank.

"I only want what $20 will give me." said the driver, watching the numbers ticking steadily upward on the display.

_"Uh,_ yeah!" Joey turned again, and gritted his teeth — what came next? With his thoughts everywhere, he set an auto-gauge on the pump and hurried over to the hood of the car. "Gotta check the _oil_."

"I don't need you to check the oil," said the man, leaning out of his window, "I don't have the time."

"Oh, _yes_ sir." Joey stopped fiddling with the hood latch and glanced over at Valon who was frowning tiredly. He quickly moved over to the man's window. "Did you want me to wash your windshield?"

"No." answered the man, then shaking his head as he looked over at the woman in the seat beside him. "I would like to _pay_ now if I could."

"Uh yes, what're you gonna be usin'?"

"CASH." The man extended the bills to Joey. Joey accepted the money and shoved it into a chute that sent it immediately to Macey inside the Mart. Joey then jumped over and took care of the pump; he screwed the gas cap back on, managing to get out, "Thanks for coming." ,before the couple sped away.

Miffed, Joey's hands tightened into fists as he moved over to address the biker with the black and orange jacket. "What're you talkin' about man? What about Mai?"

The hue of Valon's eyes seemed to dampen. "She's been captured."

Joey blinked, and gave his head a sarcastic shake. "Come again?"

Valon snuffed. "_Listen_ to me _Wheeler_. It pains me to say it but the Orichalcos is back! Dartz 'as gone looney again, and 'e's tryin' to resurrect everythin'! Includin' 'is old DOOM Squad, except _bigger_ this time. 'e's recruitin a whole lot of slime-balls from anywhere 'e can find 'em. And now, 'e's got Mai."

Joey didn't say anything, at first; he took a breath. "What on Earth're you talkin' 'bout man? Wha'da you mean the Orichalcos is back? We kicked that thing clear to Kingdom come!"

"No!" snapped Valon, "You kicked the _Leviathan_ t'Kingdom come, mate. The Orichalcos is somethin' entirely different. You and your little band o' do-gooders didn't even put one dent in the _Seal. _All you did was defeat its medium and that was Dartz! Well now it's back in a whole new form and it's reclaimed 'im." Valon clenched his fists. "The whole wretched thing is startin' all over again!"

Joey heard the despair in Tasl's voice, and he swallowed. "And whose fault was it he got Mai?" he asked calmly, critically, "Hm? Was it you? Did you sell 'er out to save your own neck?"

"I would _never_ do that to Mai!" raged Valon, "I love—!" Valon silenced himself instantly.

Joey's eyes narrowed. After a moment, he asked: "What happened?"

Valon's bravado melted away; he was suddenly the semblance of a little boy. "I didn't want to leave 'er Wheeler. I didn't want to _leave_ 'er, but, she made me."

Joey's eyes widened; he stomped forward. "You did _what_?" His hands closed with Valon's jacket collar, and Valon's hands closed against Joey's. "I didn't do it on purpose! She _made_ me leave 'er behind so I could warn you and your friends! Mai sacrificed 'erself so _you_ would know about the Orichalcos! You Joey Wheeler! _You_ and your friends are the Chosen Duelists. You're the only ones who can stop the Orichalcos before it consumes everyone on the planet!"

The pair glared into one another's eyes; they broke suddenly from each other. Had they looked to the side they would've seen Macey's face practically plastered to the mart window as she observed their heated confrontation.

"How do _I_ know you ain't lyin' about the whole _stupid_ thing?" barked Joey, "I have no reason to trust you!"

"And I don't 'ave any reason to trust you! But why come to ya' after this much time as passed and make up stories about som'it I was never more glad to see GO? I don't 'ave time to muck about Wheeler, _not_ when Mai's life is at stake."

There was a strange silence as the pair considered one another. Joey cleared his throat after a long while. "Let's say I believe you," said he, "_Now_ what? We charge into freak boy's lair and rescue Mai?"

Valon sighed bitterly. "If only we _could_." he swallowed and quickly shook his head, "But first we 'ave to get to your friends. Dartz 'as already sent out 'is Destroyer Squad to find and _eliminate_ you three." Joey stiffened. "So we 'ave to let that Kaiba and your friend Yugi know what's 'appenin' and get some kind of plan together." Valon made to start his bike.

"Well, _wait_!" called Joey, turning abruptly toward the Mart; he sprang to the door, sliding off his work jacket. "I'm takin' the rest of the day off Macey." he announced, throwing the garment on the counter. "Let Mr. O' Malley know I'm sorry."

Macey paled. "You can't _leave_! I don't know how to—! What about the customers?"

"Sorry!" sounded Joey, as he exited, "Gotta save the world!"

Macey frowned with stark confusion. "Huh?"

Valon was checking his gauges. "So where're we goin'? Who's nearest, eh? Kaiba or the Pharaoh?"

Joey paused in thought. "Well, the Pharaoh's closer, but only if he's at NDU wit' Yugi."

Valon frowned slightly as he looked over at Joey. "Wha—? Isn't the Pharaoh always with Yugi?"

Joey frowned. "Didn't you know? Ha! They're not the same person anymore! The Pharaoh got his old body revived back in Egypt, and now he 'n Yug' walk around like twins." Wheeler grinned with amusement.

Valon blinked. ". . .Oh." he turned back, slipping his goggles over his eyes, "So where is this N-D-U? Z'it some kind of university or som'it?"

"Yeah, North Domino University. It's just down Main Street a ways." He pointed away down the street.

"Fine." Valon kicked back the kick-stand, "Then we'll head there first. Get on."

Joey wrinkled up his nose; the idea of climbing on behind Valon and holding on was in no way appealing. "Man, you _serious_?"

"Wheeler, I don't like it any more than you do. But one thing's for sure, we don't 'ave time to do anythin' else."

Joey's face tightened. There came a sudden rumble. A motorcycle sped into view, lunging into O' Malley Station. Valon and Joey tensed as it skidded to an angled stop; they recognized the rider's face.

"Well!" sounded the red-haired figure, as he pulled back his sunglasses, "Fancy meeting you _both_ here. I was only expecting to find you, Joey Wheeler."

"Alister!" snapped Valon, seeing the newcomer's red-hued irises, "They got you too eh?"

Alister McCrimon snorted a laugh. His hair was much more shaggy than when Joey remembered seeing it last. "Yeah, they got me good and proper. Initiation hurt like hellfire. But you know what, here I am, ready to do what needs to be done."

"Wha—?" quizzed Von Tasl, "You've come to kill Joey Wheeler then?"

"As a matter of fact," Alister reached back behind him, and withdrew a hand-gun. Joey jerked back a step; although, for some reason, Alister didn't point the weapon at him.

"A gun?" shouted Valon, "Come _on_ Alister, where's your class? It takes nothin' to kill someone with a gun!"

McCrimon laughed again, a deep-throated chuckle. "You make it sound like I didn't already know that." He shifted his arm, and leveled the weapon at the gas pump. A breathless gasp ran through the air. Then everything happened at once.

Valon's bike roared to life. "Get on Wheeler!"

Joey didn't have time to get on. Bullets exploded from the barrel of Alister's gun as Valon's bike reared up. Joey sprang forward, his arms falling around Valon's waist as the blue bullet bike launched forward.

Alister emptied his clip into the pump as flame-and-fire erupted all around him. There was a sudden inrush as the air of the atmosphere was sucked into the leaping explosion. A flaming black fireball roared into the sky, but that was nothing to what waited below. The underground tanks ignited, and the earth heaved. The mother of all fireballs broke from the earth, incinerating everything in its path.

Joey and Valon didn't know what hit them. Struck by the shockwave, they were suddenly flung through the air; they could hear _nothing_ and feel _everything_. They crashed down against the cracking street, Valon's bike spiralling off down the road. Flames licked at the sky, pouring billows of thick black smoke into the air.

Like broken toys Valon and Joey lay unconscious amongst the burnt wreckage and debris. And then, there came a sound, an insane mindless laughter echoing from the center of the inferno. There was Alister upon his bike, surrounded by an orb of red energy. He was unscathed, for on his wrist was a band of pewter with a glowing red gem at its center. _It _was the source of the energy field shielding him from harm, and with servile admiration Alister kissed it.

Clearing his throat, McCrimon tossed his empty gun aside, and licked his lips. "Now," he said, his face pinched with a vile grin. He grabbed hold of the motorcycle's handle bars and revved his bike's engine to a roar.

Valon and Joey were trying to gather themselves; though, of the two Valon had fared slightly better. He had just barely lumbered over to his fallen bike which had landed on the street corner against the curb when he heard the roar of Alister's engine.

The DOOM agent flew up out of the smoldering crater, appearing from the smoke and ash like a messenger of Hell. Valon stared in unbelief. Alister's tires squealed to a halt a few yards from both him and Wheeler.

Joey was still sitting on the ground rubbing his sore head; he gave a wild jerk when he saw Alister. The DOOM agent smiled.

Growling, Valon seized his bike's handlebars and hefted it upright; from what he could tell, only the paint job had been damaged. Alister's head jerked to the side, regarding him sharply. "Don't think I'm not coming for you next! he lauded, jabbing a rigid pointer-finger towards his former comrade. Alister turned back to Joey, who was scrambling to his feet as best he could. "Now!" called Alister McCrimon.

Joey stumbled back, eyes darting towards Valon as his bullet bike roared to life. From the gleaming red light of Alister's gem materialized a metal tank, but it was not only a tank, it was a Monster. "Fusilier Dragon! Attack Joey Wheeler!" The metal dragon reared back, the cannon mounts at either side of its head locking in place. Joey turned to run, and Valon zoomed up in front of him.

"Get on!" This time there was no hesitation. The bullet bike lunged forward as the dragon's attack rocketed passed. Joey glanced over his shoulder as the missiles detonated in the street beyond.

Turning from the explosion, Alister laughed and ordered his Monster to pursue. Fusilier Dragon's triangular tread dug into the tarmac, and propelled forward; Alister was at its side, the rumble of his bike engine drowned out by the roar of his dragon.

"Where're your cards?" called Valon.

Wheeler turned his face towards Von Tasl. _"Mh'what?"_

"Your cards! Your _Deck_! Where's your Deck?"

"At _my_ place!" Joey yelled, "I don't bring my cards to work!"

"GREAT." groaned Valon.

Wheeler frowned. "_Yeah_? And what about you tough guy! Where's your Deck?"

Briefly Valon freed a hand from gripping his drag bars and tapped a square pouch at his hip. Joey recognized it as a deck holster. At once Wheeler's ears were pierced by the wail of sirens. A platoon of fire trucks and ambulances flew passed them, heading for the destroyed petrol station. Joey's eyes widened when he realized he had forgotten all about Macey; he looked back, and could see only smoke.

Unfortunately, the explosion had created chaos through half the city in the form of jammed traffic. The cars passing closest to O' Malley Station at the time of the explosion had been thrown afar much the same way Valon and Joey had been. The motorists who had escaped _this_ trauma, came to a screeching halt, inadvertently stalling the streets in every direction for miles.

It was this labyrinth of vehicles through which Joey and Valon were fleeing. Swerving sharply to avoid irate people shouting at one another, Valon tensed when he heard the shouts turn to cries of fear; Joey looked back.

In its dogmatic pursuit, Fusilier Dragon was bashing aside anything that lay in its path. Red hair waving wildly in the wind, Alister pointed at the escapees. "Musket Canon!" The dragon-tank brought the long narrow canons at either side of its body forward, levelling them on Valon's bike.

Joey eyes shot wide. "Turn!" he screamed, pounding Valon's back with each word he shouted, "_Turn! Turn!_"

Valon hissed through his teeth, and turned. Joey felt the world swing out as Valon almost laid the bike on its side, shaving the street as they zipped into an alley. The attack rocketed passed the alley mouth and detonated amid a crowd of cars.

"There were people back there!" sounded Joey, in shock.

The Dual-Mode Beast tried to swing into the narrow alley after its prey, but shattered the walls as it became suddenly lodged in the tight space between the buildings. Alister was forced to stop behind it; he growled.

"That's why we gotta stop runnin'." snorted Valon, loosening his grip on the throttle. He stopped his bike at the end of the long alley, and Joey leaned back from him as far as he could without falling off. "You gonna fight back?" he quizzed.

In one motion, Valon slipped a card from his holster. "I'm gonna fight back." Von Tasl brought his bike 'round, and faced the distant _struggling_ Fusilier Dragon.

"Back out!" screamed Alister to his Monster.

Valon raised his card into the air. "Come out! Blue Thunder!"

Joey suddenly became aware of a high drone, the sound of rocket engines coursing through the air. A large shadow swept passed overhead, dragging a great gust of wind through the tiny alley. Joey's eyes widened 'as he realized it was some kind of space jet.

"Attack Fusilier Dragon!" commanded Valon . Alister's eyes widened as Valon's rocket ship swung down from nowhere and rammed full force into the mechanized dragon; he had barely enough time to get out of the way. Debris flew out in every direction as Blue Thunder T-45 angled itself upward, jetting into the air with the flailing Dragon plastered to its windshield. Valon gave a gibbing laugh, attracting Alister's enraged death glare.

"By the way," said Joey, having spotted a metal pipe sticking out from inside a large dumpster-bin, "Where're your armor cards? How come you ain't fightin' wit' d'em?" Joey couldn't see it, but Valon's face had tightened.

The ex-DOOM member leaned forward, gripping his handlebars. "Lost 'em in a bet." he replied.

Joey's eyes widened as he took the metal pipe in his fist. "You gamble?" His free hand quickly took hold of Valon's belt loops as the bike started forward again.

"Ha ha!" Valon twisted back on the throttle, "Only with my life!"

Wheeler and Tasl surged down the length of the alley, and, like one leading a charge, Joey raised the pipe straight into the air. They barreled toward Alister McCrimon. Joey swung back his crude weapon, and the DOOM agent blinked when he shouldn't have.

"GAH!" howled Alister, as his head snapped to the side; his shattered sunglasses flew off into the street. Joey and Valon zoomed past, only to pause several yards away in the open road. Alister was momentarily stunned, trembling with pain and rage.

He held his hand against the welt forming on his face. He raised his eyes to Joey and Valon, growling through his teeth. "You are _so_ DEAD Wheeler!" he bellowed, the roar from his bike's engine matching the fury in his heart. He launched after them, the motorcycles tearing down the street through the surrounding chaos.

"We gotta get out'a the city!" sounded Joey, "There're too many people who could get hurt!"

"Easier said than done _mate_!" countered Valon, swerving 'round a confused pedestrian. The man had to jump out of the way as Alister thundered passed.

Alister McCrimon glanced up into the sky, only to see Fusilier Dragon soaring overhead. There was a great screech of metal as the Dual-Mode Beast crashed down against the pavement, skidding wildly until it came up against an office building. In pain it roared, and began thrashing about in an attempt to right itself. Alister swerved towards his Dragon as the T-45 abandoned its adversary to follow its master.

Expertly the ship came up alongside Valon and his passenger; Valon slowed as the ship began to lower a ramp. Landing halfway on the nearby sidewalk, the space jet then extended its ramp towards its wielder. Joey looked surprised and skeptical all at once. "Does it expect us to get on board?"

"Indeed it does Wheeler!" said Valon , pointing his bike towards the ramp. Alister whipped 'round to face them, his rage as hot as the blazing gem on his wrist. "Spellbinding Circle!" he bellowed.

Joey jumped from the bullet bike as Valon was forced to reverse. Their startled eyes jerked upward as sparks flew from the glowing circle that was now penetrating the T-45's hull. "Blue Thunder!" called Valon — his ship was immobilized! Von Tasl turned a wrathful glare on Alister, who gloated, laughing.

"Going somewhere?" quizzed McCrimon, "We ain't done dancin' yet son!" said he, using a mock-southern drawl.

Joey's eyes were wide in disbelief. "H-he activated a Magic effect without a Spell card!"

"I know." snuffed Valon, "It seems Dartz 'as outfitted 'is lit'l group with everything they need to dominate the world." His face became very astute and scrutinizing all at once. "And all nicely compacted in a tiny lit'l shard o' the Orichalcos stone. 'ow s that Alister?"

"That's for me to know, and _you_ to find out. Dartz still wants you working for him, you know!" Alister pointed deftly at Valon Von Tasl .

Joey tromped forward, cutting off any response Valon might have given. "Freak boy ain't getting' no one else, _Al_. Got that? NO one else!" Joey could feel his heart thumping as he thought of Mai . "'cause we're gonna blow him _and_ his delusions of grandeur clear to Kingdom come! You hear me?"

A horrid growl swelled in Alister's throat; the welt on his face was painfully apparent. "Why don't you _shut up and die!_" he yelled. Fusilier Dragon ejected a pair of missiles from its head-mounts. Joey gasped; he wouldn't have been able to get out of range in time. Lucky for him, his accidental bodyguard was quick on the draw.

Valon whipped a Magic card from his Deck. "Block attack!" he called. The missiles collided with the invisible barrier, and exploded. The shockwave shattered all the windows along the block. Everyone present did what they could to shield their faces and cover their ears. Valon backed his bike up. "While I'm at it," he said, still cringing from the deafening blast; he pulled another card from his holster, and raised it toward his ship. "Remove Trap!"

The circle of light holding T-45 splintered, and the ship's engines hummed a tone higher as it felt its freedom. "Forget the ramp!" said Valon, "We're finishin' this fight 'ere and now!"

Blue Thunder retracted its ramp and reestablished its hover mode. Fusilier Dragon righted itself with a defiant thud. And the opponents faced off. Suddenly, the wail of a team of sirens permeated the air. A squad of police cars came 'round the corner and swerved to surround the group.

Joey tensed, heart pounding; this wasn't good. Bracing themselves behind the doors of their vehicles, the policemen drew their firearms and trained them on the trio. "Put your weapons _down _and put your hands on your heads!" bellowed a tall constable.

"Wha—?" called Valon , sweat sliding down his face, "Get out of 'ere you stupid coppers! You're all gonna get killed!"

"Get down on the ground! NOW!" boomed the constable. Joey and Valon glanced at one another before looking to Alister; the redhead merely smiled. Before anyone could react, he raised his Orich-shard into the air. "Malice Dispersion!"

The officers fired at the DOOM agent, but nothing happened. The T-45 activated a force-field around Joey and Valon as the Magic effect summoned by Alister appeared as a bubble of green energy.

It instantly expanded outward, ramming into the police and their vehicles with the force of a train. Uniformed bodies flew through the air. The wailing police vehicles flipped end over end like toy cars. Thirty yards around the trio, the street was absolutely clear. But the massacre beyond . . . a graveyard of metal, and men.

Joey was stiff with shock; the metal pipe slipped from his hand. He heard a groan, and his wide eyes turned to the sight of an officer who had been bashed up against the nearby wall; the man lay crumpled on the sidewalk. Joey moved quickly to him, and knelt at his side. The man's eyes seemed lost.

"Lidia," he slurred, "I—_love_. Tell Lidia I. . ." The officer's lips went slack; his expression of pain and confusion faded into nothing. Joey felt a wave of ice wash down the back of his neck and into his heart — the man was dead.

Fusilier Dragon levelled its weapons. Joey gritted his teeth and shot a dreadful glare of wroth towards Alister. "These men had families, _man_! What the puke did you do that for?"

Valon was facing Alister; he had his hand over his deck holster, his fingertips poised against the next card in line. Cautiously however, he looked away from their antagonist and toward Joey Wheeler. Of a sudden, he saw Joey frown in confusion.

Much to their surprise, a drastic change had come over the face of the thin DOOM agent. "You think I _want_ to do this?" asked Alister, in a surprisingly quiet tone. "You don't think I wish I could stop? Just _stop_." Valon and Joey looked on in utter bewilderment. "I can't!" cried Alister out of the blue, "The blood of the Orichalcos is inside me! Pounding in my heart! I can't do anything _but obey_!" He cringed, almost breathless. With a painful wail he pointed forward with a rigid finger. "Musket Cannon!" His Dual-Mode Beast fired.

With an enraged growl, Joey Wheeler charged forward headlong into the line of fire. Valon called forth the title of the Trap card in his hand. "Mirror Force!"

Alister's eyes widened. The missiles were ensnared in a veil of glittering light, and bounced right back. Fusilier Dragon screamed as its own attack detonated throughout its metallic body; in flame it melted, and died. Alister McCrimon gagged, clutching at his heart as he felt his Monster's death. He collapsed forward against the tank of his motorcycle only to be yanked up by Joey Wheeler.

Joey rammed his hardened knuckles straight into Alister's face; the blow was tremendous — the kind only Joey Wheeler could deliver. Still numb from his Duel Monster's demise, Alister couldn't react; all he could do was fall with his bike. The DOOM agent screamed as the weight of the steel-laden motorcycle came down on his leg.

Joey bore down on him, landing another rock-hard fist across his face. Alister couldn't believe the force behind it, gagging as he sprawled back against the pavement. He raised his arms to try and fend off the enraged Wheeler, but Joey's goal wasn't to use Alister as a punching bag.

Instead, Joey seized the DOOM Agent's wrist —the one that bore the Orich-stone— and, with a roar, slammed the red shard down hard into pavement. Again he did this, and again, as McCrimon tried to resist. But, the stone split, and when it did, a venomous light exploded forth. Joey fell back.

Valon gasped, eyes widening. "Get out o' there Wheeler!"

Joey scuttled back as the Seal of Orichalcos stretched out on the ground beneath Alister and his bike. The Seal wasn't green, as Joey remembered it being before, but a horribly lurid red.

"_Vehemence Red_." whispered Valon.

Alister McCrimon couldn't move; tears were squeezed from his eyes as he began to fade in the light. He looked toward Joey Wheeler and Valon Von Tasl . . . and was gone.

All who had eyes to see were that amazed when Alister, his bike, and the wreckage of Fusilier Dragon vanished in the glare of the Seal, which lingered a moment before fading into nothing itself. All that "remained "was the devastation.

Joey stood, eyes steely, hardened by the sight of the bodies lying 'round in the street. Valon recalled Blue Thunder and slipped its card back into his holster. Lightly he twisted the throttle of his drag bars and glided over to Joey. Wheeler was silent, and Valon eyed him.

"You wanna stop this from 'appenin' again?" he asked seriously.

Joey slowly drew his eyes to meet Valon's; it took a moment for him to answer. "Wha'da we gotta do?" he asked in a static tone.

Valon adjusted his goggles onto his face. "Get to your friends. Come on."

Joey shifted, straddling the back of the bullet bike; the duo started away. Joey couldn't help glancing back, however, toward the body on the diminishing sidewalk. How was he ever going to find the officer's Lidia?

#######################/

**Rose D.: Well, that was a bit drab, a touch of dolor, and what not. To be honest, that's the first serious death scene I've ever written. **–sighs–** I don't know, maybe I shouldn't be getting so **_**dead**_** serious with this story.**

**Britannica: Actually I don't have an opinion right now. You'll just have to wait and see what the reviewers say.**

**Rose D.: **–glances over at Yami–** Oh, right. **–turns and picks up phone–

**Phone:** –ringing–

**Rose D.: Pick up, pick up– Ah! **_**Yeah**_**, is this Yugi? Well, I just called to tell you, your other self needs you.** **Uh huh, yeah, you better come quick. Okay? Right. Bye. **–looks at readers–** Thanks to my other self, we **_**now**_** need Yugi here. **_**ahem **_**Anyway! Thanks for reading!**

**Yami: **–whimpers–

**Britannica: Yeah, we look forward to seeing you here for Chapter 5. **

**Rose D.: Cheers everyone!**


	5. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me. But that doesn't mean Quinsus, Zeta, and Reviving Legends doesn't!**

* * *

**Rose D.: Hello, and welcome back! Seems this story has been getting a lot of attention in my absence.**

**Britannica: You're always absent.**

**Rose D.: **–glares–** If you say 'minded' I'm gonna smack ya. **–looks to readers–** Anyway! Thanks for joining us again :)! The story is as revved up as ever.**

**Britannica: **–sighs–** When's Yugi going to get here?**

**Rose D.: **–blinks– **Yugi?**

**Britannica: Yo duh! You remember you called him right? You told him to come over because Yami needed his help!**

**Rose D.: Oh, right! **–sniggers–** I already took care of Yami. He's fine now, **_**no thanks to you**_**.**

**Britannica: Hey, I was only trying to help.**

**Rose D.: **_**Help**_**? By sticking a Stalis in the back of his neck?**

**Britannica: Kept 'im calm didn't it?**

**Rose D.: Kept him paralyzed is what it **_**did**_**. **–glances at readers–** Oh, a Stalis is something I made up a LONG time ago when I used to trace and make comics.**

**Door to Room:** –suddenly bangs open, revealing a spikey-haired silhouette–

**Rose D. & Britannica: **–quail in fright–

**Yugi: **–steps forward with a dangerously cold expression on his face– **What did you do to my brother?**

**Rose D.: **–points–** She did it.**

**Britannica: Oh, thanks a lot!**

**Chapter 5: **–sighs, listening to the commotion in the background–** Looks like they're too busy to start me. **–frying pan goes flying passed overhead–** Guess I'll have to start myself. **_**Ahem**_**!** –unrolls before you–

**Chapter 5**

_**No Way Out**_

News of the disastrous events in the Eastern Quadrant spread quickly throughout the rest of Domino City. Claims of terrorists went up, many citizens began to panic, and local authorities had to send for the National Guard.

There were only a few who were ignorant of these events. Indeed, the news spread like wildfire throughout the NDU campus. Professor Driscal was surprised when a messenger came bolting into the auditorium where he was wrapping up his lecture. The news created a mild uproar as Driscal's students made exclamations to one another, and began pulling out their mobile phones left and right.

Of course, Yugi Mutoh was one of the few without a cell phone - something for which T'ea Gardener had always chided him. Yugi glanced 'round with strange insight; unlike the others, he didn't care about calling anyone. Instead, he leaned forward, refocusing his attention on what the messenger was saying to the professor

"There was a monster or something!" expounded the messenger, "I saw it reported on the news, it looked like some kind of metal dragon. There was a spaceship too! Someone filmed 'em going through the streets."

"Space ships and _dragons_?" quizzed Driscal, with a slight laugh. "Isn't it more likely that someone was filming a movie?"

"No! I think the reporter said a bunch of police got killed! For real! There was some kind of biker gang there too!"

The Professor frowned. So did Yugi. 'What?' he thought, 'A biker gang?' The young Mutoh became uneasy at the thought of the dead officers. 'And a metal dragon?' Something about the events sounded all too familiar.

Yugi jerked slightly as he abruptly heard a _kuri kuri _inside his head. Yugi placed his hand against the card in his breast pocket — the Winged Kuriboh. Seto Kaiba had only just sent the card to Yugi as an incentive to speak at the opening of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Academy, an event which was still several months away. Though the young Mutoh had been surprised to find a Duel Spirit inhabiting the card, it hadn't taken him long to get used to its presence.

Yugi blinked as the little brown puff-ball appeared beside him, flapping its white wings. The little Monster was slightly transparent and Yugi was more or less relieved he was the only one who could see it. 'Kuriboh?' he queried. Being one quite familiar with Duel Monsters, Yugi knew he could communicate with them just by thinking thoughts.

'Kuri, _kuri_!' it said to him, a most worried expression shining in its round eyes. Yugi frowned confusedly. 'What? What are you trying to say?' 'Kuri! Ku, ri. Kuri!' Yugi felt himself tense slightly. 'What do you mean something's coming?' With another _kuri_ the Duel Spirit turned and pointed toward the outer wall of the auditorium.

Yugi turned as a vibration ran through the room. He gasped, eyes widening, and jerked up. "Everyone get down!" The room seemed to heave as the outer wall disintegrated. Detrital dust flew out in every direction as screams suddenly filled the air. "What's happening?"

As light from outside poured into the lecture hall, two figures stepped forward through the gaping aperture. Being privy to the situation, Yugi was the first to raise his head. He looked towards the intruders as they approached, and gasped, realizing one of them was a very large Duel Monster. 'A Giant Orc? Someone's attacking the school using Duel Monsters?'

'Kuri!' Yugi's eyes darted back to the winged Spirit. 'Do you know what's happening?' He stopped short. 'Kuriboh, what's wrong?' The small Monster was squirming, and appeared to be in pain. 'Are you all right?' With a squeal, the Winged Kuriboh vanished. "Kuriboh. . !"

Like the rest of his class, Yugi's attention shifted suddenly to Professor Driscal who was standing now to address their attackers. "W-what is the meaning of, of this!" he stammered with nervous indignation.

A large man loomed forward from the dusty haze, and Yugi felt something tighten in his chest. 'It can't be!' The man had piercings up and down one earlobe, and had his hair bound back in a small ponytail; his face was hard, brutish, and arrogant.

"Wha?" he said, as he looked down on the professor, "You up in here givin' me trouble old man?" He pulled something from his belt. "Get outta my face!"

With a hard grunt, Driscal suddenly collapsed against the lectern stage like a sack of bricks. The student body gasped. Yugi's eyes widened: the intruder had lashed out at Driscal with a large steel yo-yo. The professor didn't rise, and the ponytailed-freak eagerly tapped his fingers against the toy-turned-weapon as he turned toward the crowd.

Yugi's heart was drumming in his chest; he grit his teeth. 'It _is_ him. . ! Diesel Kane!' Yugi's memories burned with the image of Kane. 'What's he doing here?'

Once known as _Hirutani_, Diesel Kane had lead a gang of young thugs who, on two separate occasions, had tried to make Joey Wheeler one of their own. Though it'd been years since Yugi Mutoh had seen him last, it seemed hardly anything about him had changed. Well, except perhaps for the red hue to his irises.

Yugi absently touched his throat, remembering how Kane's gang had strung him up, hanging him by his _then_ Puzzle cord. Before Yugi could gather his thoughts, a student named Chad Harper suddenly jumped up three rows below him.

"Man alive! Professor!" he called, seeing their teacher hadn't yet moved. Diesel Kane sneered as Chad glared at him. "Who do you think you are? What do you want here?"

"Chad! Sit down!" squeaked a girl at his side.

"Someone else who wants to get in my face!" laughed Kane, instantly striking out with his metal weapon.

The girl screamed as Chad fell limp in the seat beside her. "Leave him alone!" she wailed, quickly kneeling at Chad's side, as much to try and revive him as be out of the line-of-fire.

Yugi Mutoh looked left and right. Was there anything he could do to stop this? But why was this happening at all? A million questions were racing through his mind only to fly into oblivion as Diesel Kane laughed aloud.

Grinning with his gold-plated teeth, Kane's gaze swept over the amassed students; the majority of them appeared scared or confused, only a few appeared angry. "I've always liked a captive audience!" announced Kane, "Now," He glanced to the side, at his large gray Orc. "Listen up people! You wanna know _why_ I'm here, right? The answer's simple. I'm here for one of your friends! But then again, maybe he's _not_ your friend, in which case this next part should be easy!"

A wave of cold swelled around Yugi's heart, squeezing his stomach into a knot. Kane was talking about _him_. Yugi didn't know how he knew, but that golden-toothed gangster had broken into the school just to find him! Yugi looked around, eyes scanning the rows of students — everyone had to get out. His eyes darted toward the fire exits.

Kane spoke again: "All you gotta do to make me go away, is point out Yugi Mutoh!"

Yugi's head snapped 'round at the sound of his name. NO. What on Earth did Diesel Kane want with him? The auditorium lights flickered unsteadily. The students roundabout started muttering to one another; Yugi could only catch snatches of what those nearest to him were saying. A few were shaking their heads.

"Come on people! He's _somewhere_ in this room. Just point him out and I'll be glad to leave you alone!"

Yugi noticed several of his fellow students glaring at him with stark condemnation. A bead of sweat slid down his face. _This wasn't his fault!_ An icy chill descended all at once as Yugi realized his classmates might willingly give him away.

Kane stomped his foot against the stage. "What?" he laughed with dry sarcasm, "No _takers_? What are you all, _stupid_?" Diesel's amusement died away. "What, you all really wanna die?" The room became deathly still, and quiet.

Yugi grit his teeth. Would Kane really start killing people just to get to him? Knowing what Kane had been willing to do to Joey all those years ago didn't boost Yugi's morale to any degree. The large Duel Monster which had remained more or less idle this whole time, at once turned toward the class, raising its giant bone-club. A kind of terror ran through the audience.

"He's there!" screamed a girl in the next row. Yugi blanched but the girl was immediately yanked out of sight by a blond-haired guy. Yugi's jaw fell slightly when he realized he recognized the guy.

Diesel Kane hissed; he had seen the girl, but not the direction she'd pointed. The lights were still flickering. Kane growled angrily, death reflected in his eyes. "Conspiring to conceal him?" he said in a rage, "You chumps are so going to regret it!" He pointed. "Go Orc, wipe them out!"

Girls screamed as the shadow of the Orc's upraised bone-club fell across them. "RUN!" came a shout. But running wouldn't have helped those nearest the Orc. No, the only thing that saved them at that moment was the #1 Ranked Duelist in the world.

"WAIT! screamed Yugi Mutoh, jumping up into plain view. Somehow his voice carried across the room, passed all the wild cries and thundering feet.

Kane's head snapped up, eyes locking on to Yugi wild crown of hair; the young Mutoh was standing atop his desk. "_There_ you are you little _snot_." snorted the thug leader, under his breath.

"Just don't hurt anyone!" Yugi called, undaunted by Diesel's glare. Half of the student body scrambled from the room, while the other half lingered with a kind of morbid curiosity to see what would happen.

Like a willing sacrifice, Yugi left his place among the tiered desks and moved down the steps towards the stage. Kane was leering at him ruthlessly but Yugi ignored him, and instead eyed the Professor who seemed to be moving.

Diesel tapped a red-stone stud in his ear it gleamed. Immediately, two humanoid Duel Monsters appeared behind Yugi: Flash Assailant and Ansatsu. Yugi gasped as they seized him, jamming his arms up hard against his back; he winced. The Monsters then sprang forward, Yugi in their grasp, and landed on the stage before their master.

Kane loosed a smirk of satisfaction as Yugi struggled up from his knees. "Long time no see, Yugi." he snorted, "Where's ol' JoJo?"

Yugi looked on Diesel Kane sharply; he snuffed. "Working." he said, curtly, "Putting his hands to better things than _some_, Kane. Still a street thug, I see."

Diesel's large hands lashed out, catching Yugi Mutoh's jacket collar in tremendous grip. Yugi gave a slight cringe; the gesture didn't scare him, after all, he'd faced worse in his Freshman year in High School.

"Street thug?" growled Kane, "You star-headed little _freak_. I own night clubs! I make more money than you with all your _fancy_ little Duel Tournaments _ever_ could. In fact, I've made so much 'dough', I've replaced every tooth JoJo ever knocked out of my head with GOLD ones!"

"I can see." answered Yugi, feeling strangled. "But if your life is so great, why are you _here_ terrorizing my class?"

A strange smile spread across Diesel's face. "I wouldn't have given a pipsqueak like you a second thought, had Master Dartz not given me the power to take revenge wherever I choose."

Yugi stiffened. 'What? Dartz? The _same_ Dartz? How?'

"He sent me here to get you." stated Kane, "Seems you and your Pharaoh friend are threats where the Orich is concerned. And they want you two out of the way."

Yugi's breath caught as he heard Kane speak of Yami. They hadn't already captured the Pharaoh, had they? Kane smiled quizzically. "Lucky for me you two are a package deal."

Yugi frowned confusedly, and then his eyes widened. 'Wait! Kane doesn't know Yami in his _own_ body now?'

"Now, as for _you_," Kane looked towards the remaining students. The Giant Orc grumbled as it gripped its bone-club. The crowd started in horror. Indeed, Yugi would have shouted in protest had the air not been pierced with the shriek of sirens.

At once Diesel Kane jerked 'round, facing the hole he'd created in the auditorium wall. "Argh." he growled, "It's the cops!" Apparently, Yugi's fellow students had used their numerous mobile phones to call the police. "Let's go!" barked Kane, shoving Yugi backward into his Duel Monsters' clutches.

Yugi growled, struggling with Ansatsu and Flash Assailant whilst Diesel pinched the Orich-shard between his thumb and forefinger. In a low voice, Kane began muttering some strange words; his eyes slid closed as he concentrated on what he was saying. Red light instantly flared to life from between his fingers, flooding the whole room.

Yugi gasped, recognizing the hideous sensation spreading through his skin. 'This is the Orichalcos? It can't be!'

There were only a handful of people left in the room, and none of them could believe what was happening. They were still more surprised when all at once, a team of multi-colored puffballs materialized on stage. Kane was too focused to notice them. But Yugi gaped, as did the Monsters holding him. "The Kuriboh Brothers!"

The Winged Kuriboh was at the head of the little group. "KURI!" it cried and charged forward, straight into the Flash Assailant. The un-winged brown Kuriboh was right beside it, tackling Ansatsu with all the might it could muster.

Two bantam explosions erupted at Yugi's back, and he gave a yelp as he was thrown forward against the stage. Kane gagged sharply, unable to finish his recitation. He opened his eyes just in time to see the other four Kuribohs fly passed, attacking his Giant Orc.

Yugi looked up as the Orc gave a grating wail, and was vaporized in the ensuant explosion. "Alright!" lauded Yugi, smiling broadly, "Kuriboh's self-destruct on contact with enemy monsters!"

Kane buckled slightly, hissing sharply through the death of his Monsters. He glared toward Yugi as the young man made to leap away. "No you don't you little—!"

The triumph beating in Yugi's heart was short-lived, for pained though Diesel was he leapt forward, bringing the full weight of his fists down on Yugi's back. Yugi went down with a hard thud between the first row of desks and the stage. He cringed and tried to rise, but Kane bore downward with a well-aimed kick and sent him sprawling against the floor.

"You're just lucky Master Dartz doesn't want you _dead_ yet!" snarled Diesel, as he caught Yugi's throat and pinned him to the floor. Yugi gave a choking gasp and kicked wildly at the thug, clawing at his vice-like grip. But Kane hardened his resolve, and grasped the stud in his ear; he loosed his tongue once again, almost shouting the strange incantation.

"FREEZE!" commanded an officer of the law. Diesel wavered as a chilling hatred formed inside him. He looked up toward the hole in the wall, and saw the framed silhouette of a policeman pointing a pistol. Yugi's resistance faltered as he gasped for air; Kane wasn't letting him breathe.

"Don't move!" ordered the officer, moving closer. Another policeman was just coming in behind him.

Kane's lips curved into a cruel smile. "I don't have to move," he sneered, "To deal with you cop-snots." He lightly flicked his Orich-shard. "Final Flame."

The lead officer steadied his gun, only to find a field of fire rising at his feet. Both men gave wild shouts as the flames rose even higher, passed their heads. Kane laughed manically, the wild firelight dancing in his eyes.

"No. . !" moaned Yugi, hoarsely. With his lungs starved of oxygen, his consciousness was readily slipping away.

Quickly Diesel resumed his recitation, and the light of Vehemence Red flooded the scene. The Seal formed across the floor, and Yugi could feel it burning against his back. 'This can't be happening. . !' he thought, as his thoughts became more distant, 'Not _again_. The Orichalcos can't claim me _twice_—!'

A single tear welled from the corner of his eye as he and his captor vanished in the vile light. Kane grinned to himself: he had succeeded.

"Fire! There's a fire!" shouted one of the overwrought students standing a good distance from the ruined auditorium. This was a rather redundant statement, as most everyone else had seen it. The other officers in the squad were calling for medics and backup, and were making their way toward the interior to save their fellows who had fallen in the blaze.

Students were every-which-way across the campus grounds. And the terrible confusion was exacerbated by those who, although not having been involved, had come simply because they were intrigued by the arrival of the police. Soon CSIs would arrive on the scene to start their investigations; albeit, not before the news reporters, who were already being contacted by various publicity-seeking onlookers.

This scene of bedlam is what greeted Joey Wheeler and Valon Von Tasl when they arrived at NDU. Valon skirted the gathering crowd and halted his bullet bike beside the opposing curb.

"What on Earth is goin' on?" questioned Joey, dismounting. The pair could see the collapsed wall. Police and students were shouting hither and thither.

"Doesn't look _good_." answered Valon. He brought out his kick-stand with a light tap from his boot. "Do you see your friend anywhere?"

Joey blinked, and quickly darted forward into the thick of the crowd. "Yugi!" he called.

Valon remained with his bike, choosing rather to _observe_ the goings-on. He tensed, if only slightly, when his eyes fell across the uniformed officers. He knew, on the whole, coppers were good people; however, his stint on the Prison Island would forever make him less than comfortable around their kind.

"Yugi!" sounded Joey, a terrible anxiety rising within. 'I don't see 'im!' he looked left, 'Wouldn't 'e be here, with everyone else?' he spun right. 'Where would 'e be if not here?' A sick dread was starting to gather in the pit of his stomach. 'This whole thing couldn't have somethin' to do wit' him, could it?'

"Joey!" Joey Wheeler jerked 'round at the sound of his name; it had come from somewhere in the confusion. Quickly his eyes fixed on a teen with light blonde hair pushing his way through the crowd. "Joey!" the teen repeated, as he reached him; he was out of breath.

Joey's eyes widened with surprised: the face was familiar! "Ha, Han—" he tried, realizing he couldn't remember the guy's name.

"Hanasaki Greendale!" provided the blonde.

Joey started. "That's right! _Heh_, took me a minute to recognize you without your glasses. Hey, you know I haven't heard from you since you were looking after Yugi's gramps during Death-T."

"Yeah," sighed Hani, "My dad's job took us out of the country a few years back. We only just returned—" Hanasaki suddenly shook his head. "This is no time for socializing! That big brute-of-a-gangster took Yugi!"

Joey started again. "WHAT? Who?"

"I'm not sure. K—" Hani paused as he tried recalling the confrontation, "I think Yugi called him _Kane_."

Joey stopped. His bottom eyelids drew upward. "What . . ?"

"Yeah! He broke in through the wall with some kind of Duel Monster. He demanded we hand over Yugi or die."

_"Rrgh!_ Forget that!" snarled Joey, "What'd this freak _look_ like?"

Hani took a nervous step backward. "H-he was tall, big like a body builder. His teeth were all gold, and— Oh! And he had this great big metal yo-yo he kept hitting people with! He even knocked the professor out!"

Joey appeared utterly stunned. "Kane. . ." he breathed, looking distant all at once, "_Diesel Kane?_ It _can't_ be." He jerked his attention back to Hanasaki. "But why?" he asked, logically, "Why would he want Yugi?"

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" exclaimed the light-blonde teen.

"Wheeler!" Startled exclamations rose up as people were forced to move out of the path of Valon motorcycle; he braked beside Joey. "It's Doma. This is their work! They've—!"

"Doma?"

Valon's shoulders sagged. "DOOM ! Dartz! _Whatever_! The point is they've already been 'ere!"

Joey blinked and looked to Hanasaki. "Did Kane have a red stone wi'd 'im?"

The young Greendale scratched his head. "Uh, well, there was something red glittering in his ear. I don't know if that's what you mean. Uh! But we all saw a red flash of light before and after the fire."

"Fire?" Valon and Joey looked at one another. "But wha' abou' Yugi?" quizzed Tasl.

"Kane already got 'im." Joey informed, frowning severely; Valon gritted his teeth. Joey curled his hands into fists. "Now Yug's a prisoner, just like Mai."

An image of Valentine materialized in Valon's mind; he doubted they'd keep her a prisoner very long. He shook his head. "Never 'eard o' this bloke Kane." said he.

"Yeah, but _I_ have. Dirtiest punk you'll ever meet." A slight breeze arose, swaying Joey's wheat-blonde hair. "And if he's got one of those red Orich-shards. . ." he trailed off, and clicked his tongue. "I can't believe this! Since when did Kane start workin' for Dartz? It ain't his style to be a lackey."

Hani looked back and forth between Von Tasl and Wheeler.

"Doesn't matter if it's 'is style or not." stated Tasl, "If 'e's powerful and ruthless, Dartz'ed wan' 'im part o' Doma. And now that 'e's puttin' the blood of the Orichalcos in 'em, they'll all do whatever it is 'e tells 'em! Jus' like with Alister!"

"Blood of the Orichalcos ?" queried Hanasaki, "Sounds freaky."

"Yeah." agreed Joey, shifting his gaze toward the former DOOM agent, "What is this Orichalcos blood? D'you know?"

Valon shook his head. "The 'ole concept of the Orichalcos 'avin blood is new to me. Knowin' Dartz though, I imagine this blood does actually come from the Orichalcos and isn't just some fancy title for somethin' else." Von Tasl fingered his chin. "Though 'ow the Seal could 'ave blood, I. . ." He gripped his handle bars again, "Well, whatever it is, its apparently controlling the DOOM the agents Dartz is sending out. Not only that, it seems to be givin' 'em a whole lotta power."

Joey's jaw tightened a bit. "We're up against a lot aren't we?"

Valon nodded. Hanasaki spoke up all at once. "How does this weird blood get inside these guys you're talking about? Like a transfusion or something?"

Joey blinked, suddenly curious himself. A flicker of apprehension streaked across Valon's face. "A transfusion would be laughable. Dartz is a man of rites and rituals." Valon suddenly shook his head to ward off some unwanted thought. "Look, I'm not sure 'ow Dartz getting' the blood inside 'em, alright? And to be 'onest, I really don't wan'ta find out! So can we move along? Where's the Pharaoh?"

Joey came back to reality, realizing they were in fact wasting a great deal of time. He turned to Hani. "Where's the Pharaoh? Kane didn't get 'im too did 'e?"

Hanasaki blinked. "Pharaoh? What're you talking about?"

"Oh right." said Joey, "You never— Yeah, anyway. About Yugi's _brother_, did he come today, or what?"

Hani shook his head, shrugging. A girl listening in on their discussion piped up. "No, he didn't. Yugi said he wasn't feeling well." "OH?" The girl smiled, adding sheepishly: "I always make a point to ask when he doesn't come because I really like it when Yami's around." "You?" said another girl, "He always talks to _me_ in the library!" "Yeah?" said a third girl, "Well _I_ always meet him in line at the lunch lounge!" The girls began an ardent argument between themselves.

Joey's face creased enviously. 'I can't believe it!' he thought, 'The Pharaoh's always got the girls after 'im! How lucky can a guy be?'

"Right then," said Valon, slipping his goggles on, "Onward to the Pharaoh." Joey turned, only just realizing people had been gathering 'round to hear their conversation. Now however, the three girls heatedly discussing Yugi's brother were the ones attracting attention.

"Yeah, the Game Shop." said Joey, reluctantly resuming his position on the back of the bike. "Can we leave, like _now_?" he implored, "I don't want any of these girls seein' me on the back of your bike!"

"Feeling's mutual, Wheeler." answered Tasl , pulling the throttle. They zoomed away from the crowd, Joey inwardly kicking himself for having arrived too late to stop DOOM from taking Yugi. 'We'll get'cha back Yug'! I promise!'

Hani watched them disappear down the street and blinked, still mostly befuddled. 'Oh well,' he thought, eyes moving towards the girls. He cleared his throat and made an interjection. "Hey!" he said, cheerily, "Any of you girls up for frozen yogurt? I'll buy!"

#########################/

**Rose D.: **–lifts corner of tarp–** Ha! Hani wants a date! **

**Britannica: **–lifts other corner–** So does Joey. But anyway, what was it Hani was called in the manga?**

**Rose D.: Tomoya Hanasaki.**

**Britannica: And what was he called in the DDM GBA game?**

**Rose D.: You mean Dungeon Dice Monsters for Gameboy Advanced? Lint Greendale.**

**Britannica: **–snorts–** Now I see why you're callin' 'im Hani Greendale.**

**Yugi: **–in the distance–** You can't hide forever!**

**Britannica: **–lowers tarp, grumbling–** I can **_**try**_**.**

**Rose D.: See! This is why you don't mess with the Light! **–looks at readers–** Well, thanks to my other self, we **_**now**_** are hiding from Yugi who is EXTREMELY upset about what other me **_**here **_**did****to the other him.**

**Britannica: S'not like I hurt 'im!**

**Rose D.: Paralyzing someone is the same as—!**

**Yugi: **–rips back tarp– **AHA! **_**There**_** you are!**

**Britannica & Rose D.: AAAHHHGH!**

**Rose D.: **–waves goodbye to readers–** Hopefully we'll still be here next chapter!**


	6. Smoke on the Horizon

**Rose D.:** —waves— **Hi everyone! Long time no see!**

**Britannica: And whose fault is that?**

**Rose D.: **—hisses— **DON'T - START.**

**Britannica: **—holds hands up and looks away—

**Rose D.: Ahem, anyway, we're back! With a new Chapter to boot! We hope you enjoy—**

**Britannica: Aren't you going to tell them what happened with Yugi?**

**Rose D.:** —glares— **Just couldn't leave it alone, could you?** —sighs and looks to readers— **Well, we worked everything out. Yami arrived in the nick of time and saved our hides, small thanks to **_**other**_** me over here.**

**Britannica: I said I was sorry!**

**Rose D.: Sorry's hardly a fix-all, dorknoid!**

**Britannica: **_**Hmph**_ —folds arms— **well it **_**should**_** be.**

**Rose D.: Whatever. **—faces readers again— **Well anyway! Chapter 6 is right over here.**

**Chapter 6: **—waves excitedly— **Hello!**

**Rose D.:** —smiling— **Okay, get going.**

**Chapter 6: Yes ma'am!** —rolls out before you—

**Chapter 6**

**Smoke on the Horizon**

Valon Von Tasl swerved off the main road and braked on the cement patch just outside the Mutoh family Game Shop. There was a sudden silence as Valon switched off the bike's engine, and he and Joey raised their eyes to the Shop's facade almost in apprehension.

Valon hesitated to dismount. "Do you feel tha'?" he asked.

Joey swung his leg off the bike. "Feel what?"

"The silence," said Valon glancing 'round, "It's like it's pressin' in all around us."

The road that bordered the Game Shop's property was empty; no cars were passing, and there weren't even any pedestrians. "It _is_ kinda quiet." said Joey, in a low tone. The unnatural silence was strange considering a great deal of Domino City was currently in chaos.

Joey nervously shook his head, and turned. "Come on."

Valon was a little surprised to see Joey bypass the front door and instead move to the side of the Shop; there was another door there that Valon hadn't noticed before. The knob turned easily, and Joey cautiously edged the door open; no one was there, the Mutoh's kitchen was empty. Wheeler signaled for Tasl to enter.

Valon paused for a moment on the threshold, taking a final glance over his shoulder before shutting the door after him. "Should the door 'ave been unlocked like tha'?" he quizzed in a whisper.

"No worries." said Joey, pointing backward with his thumb, "They always leave this door unlocked if somebody's home."

Valon moved to follow Joey, passing a sink full of dishes. "Does that mean the Pharaoh's 'ere?"

Joey stepped out into the hall, which led to Yami's room at one end and the entrance to the Shop at the other. "Don't know." The blonde teen then cupped his hands around his mouth, and inhaled. "_Yo Yam'!_ You here?"

Valon cringed starkly. "Well that's jus' great Wheeler!" he hissed, "Now if any bad'uns are about they'll know right where we are!"

Joey glanced at Tasl with a strangely profound expression. "There ain't no 'bad'uns' here."

Valon straightened up, blinking. "'ow do you know?"

"I just know." replied Joey, frowning now that he realized he hadn't received an answer to his call. He darted over to the Pharaoh's room and gave it a quick once-over before coming back out to Valon. "You check around down here. I'll have a look around upstairs." Joey rounded the banister and hustled up the staircase.

Valon sighed through his nose, and looked towards the nearest open doorway; through it he could see the back of a couch. And something just beyond it looked to be faintly glowing.

Before Joey even had a chance to look under Yugi's bed, Valon's voice suddenly rang out free and clear. "WHEELER! _Wheeler_, 'e's '_ere_!" Something in Valon's tone told Joey something was wrong, _very_ wrong. Bolting from the room, Joey barreled down the stairs almost to break his neck. He halted at the junction between all the doors. "Where?" he called.

"'ere!" came Valon's voice. Joey bounded toward the family room, the area where Yugi and Grandpa usually sat to watch TV in the evenings, the same area where he and Yugi had battled it out on his PS2 so many times before.

As Joey came into the room, he became aware of many different things at once. Firstly, that Valon was holding his face and wincing; and secondly, that the Pharaoh was flat on the floor. Yami's eyes were shut tight, and from the expression on his face it was apparent he was suffering through some great agony.

"Yami!" Joey jerked towards the Pharaoh.

"Wait! Don't!" sounded Valon.

Greenish energy suddenly sparked outward as Joey collided with an invisible force-field. He fell back against the ottoman, clutching his face.

"I was tryin' t'warn ya'!" barked Valon, "The Pharaoh's trapped be'ind some kind o' barrier!"

Joey ignored the sudden pain he felt, and rose to his feet. "_Rrgh_, Yami! Dude, it's Joey! Open your eyes!" he hollered, but the Pharaoh couldn't hear him. Jerking in pain, seemingly pinned to the floor, Yami sounded as if he couldn't catch his breath.

Valon's face creased with concern. That's when a shimmering green glow vibrated through the invisible shield, showing the extent to which it had encompassed the Egyptian king.

"Man alive! It's got 'im completely surrounded!" announced Joey. "Wha'da we do, man? What _is_ this thing?"

Valon grit his teeth. "It's the Orichalcos." he growled bitterly.

Joey's eyes became wide and round for a moment. "What? B-but I don't see the Seal!"

Valon extended his hand toward the barrier, and a green pulse ran through it again. "Yep, it's the Orichalcos alright. Nothin' else feels like this." "But how?" "It's the latent power o' the Orichalcos, which is why it's still green. It resides in anyone whoever's ever played the card."

Joey swallowed. "Includin' you?"

The former DOOM member looked sidelong at Joey, "It did. But I purged it long ago."

All at once, Pharaoh Yami gasped sharply and let forth a grated wail. Joey felt a thrill of rage. "_It's killin' him!_" he screamed, ramming his fist full force into the Orich-barrier. There was another flash of venomous green energy, and Joey was thrown back against the floor.

"That's not goin' t'help." stated Von Tasl, suddenly quiet. Joey rose up again, cringing. "But this might." continued Valon, reaching into his pocket. He withdrew a thick silver ring with a square green gem at its center.

Joey almost gasped. "That's — a piece of the Orichalcos stone!"

"The only one I've ever owned." Valon's jaw tightened, "I was 'opin' I wouldn't 'ave t'do this."

"What're ya'—?"

Valon slipped the ring onto his finger, and made a fist. He shut his eyes for a moment, and inhaled. "With this fragment of the Orichalcos stone—!" He slung back his ringed fist. "I unlock the Seal!" Valon's blow plowed into the force-field, and straight through it.

Joey shielded his face as the barrier erupted in a miniature explosion. Both he and Valon were knocked from their feet as the Game Shop shook in its foundation. Books were toppled from bookcases, and dishes from their cupboards.

The din began to die down after a moment, and that's when Joey realized he could hear someone coughing. He leaned up, trying to see through the haze wafting through the room. "That you Val?"

"Joey?" came a strangled voice between dry coughs, "Is that _you_?"

Joey jerked in the direction he'd last seen the Pharaoh. "Yam'?" The young Wheeler quickly crawled forward, and found his Egyptian pal sitting on the floor; he looked quite disheveled. "Yami, _man_, you all right?"

The Pharaoh was holding his hand against his throat and was having to work to steady his breath. But he managed a crooked grin. "Actually, _no_," he said, "But I'm better than I was."

Joey couldn't help it: he cracked a smile, and gave a laugh. Somehow Yami's sense of humor was no worse for wear. Joey clapped a reassuring hand onto the Pharaoh's shoulder. "I'm glad you ain't hurt bad. You kinda had me worried there for a minute."

"Yes," croaked Yami, "It's happened before. I don't suppose Yugi told you?"

Joey suddenly felt cognizance slice into his heart; Yugi! He looked away nervously. "Uh yeah, _um_, about Yugi. . ."

"But, what's happened?" asked the Pharaoh, just noticing the state of the room.

Joey glanced 'round. "OH. Well, we came here lookin' for ya'_, you know_, hopin' one of Dartz's lame agents hadn't gotten to ya' first. But what we found was _you_ trapped by something like an Orichalcos Seal. We couldn't get through at first."

"Orichalcos," breathed Yami, then lowering his gaze, "_Oh no_. I was hoping it was only a nightmare."

"'fraid not." sighed Joey, "It's back, and even stronger than before." He then frowned. "What was the Seal doin' to ya' anyway?"

Yami glanced at Joey before looking down at his hands. "As I said, it's happened before." he grumbled. The Pharaoh looked quite weary as concern creased his face. "Lately when I try to sleep, I instead become trapped in something like a living nightmare."

"Sounds like tsukuyomi." came Valon's voice.

Yami and Joey turned their faces; Valon was leaning against the side of the toppled couch. Startled by the sight of him, Pharaoh Yami jerked to his feet, but the throes he'd suffered at the hands of the latent Orich had left him weaker than he'd realized.

"Whoa whoa _whoa_!" exclaimed Joey, grabbing hold of his friend as he tottered unsteadily, "'s'okay Yam', Valon's on our side."

The Pharaoh blinked confusedly, eyeing his blonde friend. "_Dartz's_ Valon?"

"NOT Dartz's Valon!" snapped the ex-DOOM agent, "Valon Von Tasl, _enemy_ of the Orichalcos, now and _forever_."

Yami totter again, wincing as he touched his head.

"Here, maybe you'd better si'down." prompted Joey, righting one of the fallen lounge chairs.

Yami plunked himself down against the cushions obligingly. "I don't think I understand what's going on." he said.

Valon came towards the Pharaoh. "Yeah? Well you will soon enough." He knelt down on one knee beside the chair. "When did you first start dreamin' 'bout the Orichalcos?"

Yami's brow creased strangely, as though Valon had just stated something he thought had been secret. "I…" he paused, "At least a week ago."

"A _week_?" exclaimed Joey, "And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Joey," Yami said in a hard tone, "I didn't know they were anything more than dreams." He looked back at Valon. "I thought they were old memories surfacing."

"That's wha' t'_I_ thought." said Valon, "Until Mai let me know the same thing was 'appenin' to 'er."

Joey's face hardened at Valon's mention of Mai.

"My dreams," continued Yami, "It's only just recently that they've started becoming nightmares."

"Hmm, that makes me wonder," said Valon, leaning back, "Because tha't never 'appened to me."

Joey's brow creased. "Well it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out! It's because 'e's the Pharaoh, and the Orichalcos wants to kill _him_ most of all!"

Rising to his feet, Valon slowly shook his head. "No, I don't think the Orichalcos wants t'kill you Pharaoh. Your power is much too valuable."

"Well then wha' d'ya call what it was doin' to 'im over d'ere?" Joey indicated the area where the barrier had trapped the Pharaoh.

"It was tryin' t'drain 'im of 'is life force! It needs 'is power. And if we 'adn't o' shown up, the Orichalcos would've drank 'is soul into oblivion!"

Yami looked ill at ease; nevertheless, he planted his feet firmly against the floor and stood. "What must we do in order to stop it?"

"We've gotta get t'Kaiba. You three are the Mortal Trinity, the only thing 'ere on God's green Earth that can stop that thing."

"Mortal Trinity?"

Valon frowned with impatience. "Jus' take m'word for it, alright?" he turned towards the door, "We don't 'ave a lot o' time. I suggest we get movin'." He exited the room. Joey made to follow, but the Pharaoh held him back a moment.

"Could you possibly tell me _why_ Valon is suddenly on our side?"

Joey opened his mouth, and then paused; he looked suddenly sad. "Valon's helping us because, like me, he wants to rescue Mai. Those freaks already got her."

As soon as Joey mentioned Mai, Yami understood fully the odd situation of Joey and Valon working together. "OH, yes, now I see."

Joey and Yami came out into the hall where Tasl was waiting. "Pharaoh," he said, "I suggest you get yourself kitted out. 'cause we've got a fight on our 'ands and we're goin' t'need all the fire power we can muster!"

Joey and Yami looked at one another. "I think 'e's tellin' ya' to get your Deck."

"Of course! Tha's wha' t'I said! Plus anythin' else 'e needs."

"_Right_." said Yami, giving Valon a backward glance before disappearing into his room. Joey and Valon were in silence once again. They looked at one another from opposite sides of the hall. All of a sudden Valon gave a sharp hiss and jerked out his hand – the same hand that bore the ring. He gripped his fingers, wincing severely.

"What's wrong?" asked Joey.

"'s the ring!" Valon cringed.

Joey's expression became rather wry. "Dude, then why don't you jus' take the pukin' thing off?"

"Because I _can't_, Wheeler." said Valon, through gritted teeth, "Tha's why I didn't wan' t'put it on in the first place!"

"You mean, it's stuck to your finger?"

Valon took a breath as the pain passed. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm using it without Dartz's blessing, so I'm gettin' backlash." Joey opened his mouth to speak, but Valon cut him off. "And before you ask what Dartz's blessing is, jus' f'rget it. I don't feel like explainin' it."

Joey snuffed as he pursed his lips. "_Yeah_? Well ain't it a bad idea to be usin' anything associated wit' the Orichalcos?"

Valon glowered. "Well what'd you want me t'do Wheeler? Leave the Pharaoh in the Seal? You can't unlock a Seal without a fragment o' the Orichalcos stone, and the stone won't activate unless it's worn by its bearer!"

"Awright _awright_!" snapped Joey, "'s'not I like I already knew! Get off my back already!"

Valon growled only to gasp as another sharp pain shot through his hand. He jerked, turning away from Joey. That's when the door to the Pharaoh's room creaked open; Yami came out, eyeing Valon intently.

The Pharaoh had changed his clothes, and now wore black pants with a red shirt under a black jacket that reminded Joey of the one Yugi had worn on their intended-trip to India; his Dueling Deck was on his belt at his hip.

Yami approached Valon Von Tasl with a considering gaze, and stood beside him. "Valon," he said, "Did you take on a great burden for my sake?"

"Wha— d'you mean?" grunted Valon, trying to suppress the pain.

Yami studied the ring on Valon's finger a moment; it still retained a slight glow. "You _have_." Yami concluded, "I understand now what it was you had to do in order to free me from the Orichalcos, whose wicked power I foolishly allowed myself to be ensnared by. You understood using that ring's powers meant you would suffer some form of recoil, yet still you did it. Verily, you have my gratitude."

Sweat was sliding down Valon's face, yet he grinned. "Nothin' personal Pharaoh, but I didn't do it for _you_. See, I don't wan' t'see m'world destroyed, and if keepin' you and Wheeler safe is the only way to accomplish tha', then tha's wha't I'm goin' t'do."

"Oh, izz'at right?" barked Joey.

A slight smile creased Yami's lips. "I understand." he said, "Still, I thank you. And I would like to return the favor."

Valon leaned up a little straighter. "Eh?"

"Hold out your hand." instructed Yami. Valon glanced over at Joey before yielding to the Pharaoh's request; as he held out his hand, it was apparent his whole arm was trembling with fatigue.

Yami's eyes slid closed, and, to the surprise of Joey and Valon, a glowing Millennium eye-symbol appeared on his forehead. "_Saew a'!_" called the Pharaoh, extending his hand outward over Valon's. A golden haze appeared, spreading over Valon's hand. Valon felt a great warmth suddenly enter his fingers and spread through into his forearm. Yami then pulled his fingers into a loose fist and the golden vapors drew together, gathering over the Orich ring. "_Sheni_!" sounded the Pharaoh. And the haze became a golden band of light around the ring. The ancient king opened his eyes again, and as he swung his hand away, the light vanished.

The trio stared at the ring a moment, realizing the green light emanating from within the Orich stone now appeared more golden in hue. The Pharaoh puffed a sigh as the luminescent Eye faded from his forehead. "How does your hand feel?" he asked.

Valon drew his arm back, flexing his fingers and moving his wrist. "It, doesn't hurt." he said, slightly startled.

"I'm afraid that's all I could do." Yami explained, "The power of the ring _has_ been suppressed, but you still won't be able to remove it."

"Eh, _uh_, that's all right." uttered Valon, blinking in surprise, "Um, thank you."

"_Hmph_," snorted Joey, "See Valon, the Pharaoh looks out for _everybody_. Even selfish jerks like you!"

"Selfish?" riled Tasl.

"Well you ain't exactly altruistic, are ya'!" Joey snapped back.

Yami held up his hands between the two. "_Please_. Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." He turned to Joey. "I've been meaning to ask, should I not bring Yugi's Deck along as well?"

Joey felt a nervous twinge. "Yugi's Deck?"

"Yes. Surly it will be useful to him."

Joey lowered his face. "_Um_, Yami, Yugi's been. . . I _mean_," he grit his teeth.

Yami felt a sudden dread come upon him, and his eyes widened. "He's what. . ?"

Valon took a step forward. "I'm sorry Pharaoh, but Yugi's already been captured by Doma."

Yami stiffened. His stomach tightened into a sick knot, and he abruptly found his voice. "_How? When?_"

"An hour or so ago." replied Joey, "They took 'im right out of class. The school's a mess."

Yami's eyes went starkly wide; he clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fists - fists that shook with sudden rage. "No…" he growled under his breath, "_Not again._" A shadow fell over his face. "Not again!" he screamed.

Joey and Valon jumped back as the Millennium symbol on the Pharaoh's forehead flared back to life. The room seemed to darken as a flash of light then leapt from Yami's deck holster. Immediately a glowing card appeared, hovering in the air before him. But the Pharaoh had yet to notice.

"Y-Y-Yam'!" Joey stuttered, pointing towards the glowing rectangle, "Look!"

Yami raised his face, his expression changing from one of fury to that of surprise.

"That card came from your Deck. . !" gaped Valon, as the ancient king reached, grasping the card between his fingers. The golden light faded from the card, as did the Millennium symbol on the Pharaoh's forehead.

"W-which card is it?" queried Joey.

Yami blinked, and his face grew somber. "It's Ragnarok."

"That's a card o' destruction." Valon pointed out.

The Pharaoh slid the card back into his deck. "_Total_ destruction." he corrected, looking suddenly grave, "My anger would have me destroy everything."

Valon looked to Joey, mouthing the words: 'destroy everything?' Joey just blinked and stepped towards his spikey-haired friend. Taking the Pharaoh by the shoulders, Joey looked him square in the face.

"Yami," began Joey Wheeler, his voice low and serious, "What's happened?"

Yami frowned confusedly. "What?"

Joey looked straight down into the Pharaoh's eyes. "Something's different, something's changed." The Pharaoh jerked backward ever so slightly. "That's never happened before." continued Joey, referring to the glowing card, "You've been angry lots'a times, but the cards never jumped out'a your Deck! I mean, you drew that card without even touchin' it!"

Yami swallowed, his eyes widening. "Y-Yes."

"So, why'd it happen?" demanded Joey, raising his hands into the air.

"I—" Yami looked at a loss for words.

"I think _I_ might know." came Valon's voice; this statement drew both Yami and Joey's full attention. "The Orichalcos is openin' your powers."

"What?"

"The Orichalcos 'as a mad lust for power. It feeds off livin' energy, which is why it absorbs souls every chance it gets. The stronger the soul, the more satisfyin' it is for the Orichalcos to absorb." Valon looked straight at the Egyptian king. "I'm afraid that soul of yours makes you a prime target Pharaoh. You've proven your power time and again. Only now it looks like the Orichalcos is tryin' to get even more out o' ya'."

"Even more?" "Wha' da ya' mean?"

Valon shifted slightly. "These livin' nightmares you've been experiencin', it's tsukuyomi."

"You said that word before." stated Yami.

Valon nodded. "Tsukuyomi. It's a means of attackin' the mind, the body and the soul. And the Orichalcos is usin' it to tap into that wellspring o' power otherwise known as _you_ Pharaoh. It's ferretin' out abilities you would 'ave otherwise 'eld back, which is why, I assume, you're all o' the sudden able to summon cards on emotion alone."

"Yes, but I don't understand!" began Yami, "Surly such an action on the part of the Orichalcos would only serve to make me a more formidable foe!"

"True." said Valon, suddenly interested in the ramifications, "The Orichalcos must be 'opin' for a big payoff if it's goin' through all the trouble o' workin' ya' over like it 'as. That power o' yours must be somethin' like no one's ever seen before."

The Pharaoh and his blonde friend Joey stood silently wide-eyed for a minute, until Yami realized there was something he needed to ask. "This tsukuyomi, can the Orichalcos initiate it any time it chooses? Whether I'm waking or sleeping?"

Valon blinked. "I don't know." he cocked an eyebrow, "Why are you asking?"

Yami's jaw tightened. "Because, I saw something today on the way to Yugi's school."

Joey jerked up. "Eh? You were at NDU today? But, I thought you didn't go because you weren't feelin' well!"

"_Feh_, Wheeler," snorted Valon, "That's jus' what they told us at the school. Hearsay means nothin'!" Von Tasl turned back to the Pharaoh. "What did you see?"

Yami was staring at the floor; he looked deeply troubled. "I shouldn't have left Yugi." said he, "I should have stayed with him. Then perhaps I could have prevented his capture."

Valon frowned. "Yeah, or maybe you both would've gotten nicked. I'm sure Dartz would've been just ecstatic 'bou' tha'!" Joey was glaring at Valon who briefly glanced in his direction before refocusing his attention on the spikey-haired king. "Listen Pharaoh," said Tasl, "What did you see? Was what you saw the reason you returned 'ere?"

"Yes. Yugi thought I should rest. But the sun— I saw it turn green. _Everything_ turned green. I couldn't hear anything. And then the world became as pitch! I didn't understand what was _happening_."

Valon stared at the ancient king. "That wasn't tsukuyomi." said he, "That was, more like a vision. A vision of the future, maybe?"

"Future!" yelped Joey, "No way!"

"Maybe it's a side effect o' the Orichalcos openin' your powers, I don't know. But wha' t'I do know is tha' we don't 'ave any more time to waste. We've got t'get to Kaiba."

Yami placed his hand over his Deck, and gave a curt nod. "_Yes_. Let us go forth, and make the Orichalcos regret it ever came to this world!" Joey and Valon nodded.

A minute later found Yami, Joey and Valon standing outside the Game Shop looking at Valon's bullet bike. "Well _we're_ certainly goin' t'look great goin' down the street." grumbled Von Tasl, rolling his eyes skyward.

"Quite complainin' and let's get goin'!" barked Joey. With gritted teeth Valon mounted first, followed by Yami, and finally Joey.

Valon was muttering as he started the engine. "Bike's turnin' into a wretched people carrier."

"People carrier?" asked Yami, glancing back at his blonde-haired friend.

"He means minivan." Joey clarified, unimpressed with Valon's analogy.

The trio took off, Valon aiming his bike for the open road. Pharaoh Yami blinked as the wind came into his hair. He was thinking about the complete and utter mess Solomon Mutoh would find upon his return. 'Forgive me Solomon,' spake Yami in his mind, 'Once again I have failed to protect your grandson from the Orichalcos.' Yami clenched his teeth, his finger's balling into a fist. He raised his eyes to the road ahead. 'But I WILL get him back, even if I die in the doing!'

The Kame Game Shop was overcome with silence yet again. The street beyond was still empty, well, mostly. A solitary white-haired figure stepped into the road, approaching the Game Shop. To his friends he was known as Ryou Bakura, the quiet teen who had recently taken a job at the downtown library to supplement his college expenses. But something was different now, for his normally brown eyes were red.

Ryou reached the door of the Game Shop, but as he took hold of the knob, he found it was locked. Quietly Ryou reached into his pocket and withdrew a hair pin. His gentle features looked quite saddened as he quickly picked the lock and entered the Shop.

Three days before, Raphael had paid him a visit, a visit which culminated in him becoming a prisoner of Dartz. Trapped within the confines of the lost city of Atlantis he had been forced to accept the blood of the Orichalcos. The experience had been something like a nightmare. And now, like so many others, he was its slave, driven to its will as if it was his own.

He had been chosen, Dartz had said, because of his affiliation with the Pharaoh's bane — a certain ancient Egyptian thief. Ryou shook his head. 'I thought I'd been _freed_ of the Tomb Robber's curse,' thought he, morbidly. The white-haired youth went passed the rows of games, many of which were now all across the floor.

He came 'round behind the glass counters and squatted down; sliding the back panel of the case aside, Ryou began looking for the safe he knew was hidden there. Pushing the Deck boxes aside, Ryou soon uncovered the safe and went to work on the combination.

"I wish I didn't know how to do this," he said under his breath. The ability to pick locks and crack safes had rubbed off from the Tomb Robber, yet ironically, a crook was something Ryou had never wanted to be.

There came a click, and he smiled despite himself. Pulling open the safe door, Ryou saw what waited within: the imposing Millennium Items. Ryou's expression soured, yet still he reached in and withdrew each Item in turn.

"Would have to save the worst for last." he muttered grimly, as he drew the Ring into full view. The eye of the Ring was almost glaring at him, or so least Ryou thought. With a hiss in his teeth he threw the Ring across the room. A distinct clang rang forth as the Item came up against the wall and then clattered to the floor. Ryou stood immediately, almost as if it were facing a human opponent.

"Never again!" he screamed, pointing at the Ring, "Never again as long as I live!" As if expecting a response, Ryou paused, but no rebuttal was forth coming. After all, the spirit of Bakura the Tomb Robber had travelled to the World of Memory along with the Pharaoh, and, had there, been eradicated.

Ryou straightened up. With a saturnine sigh, he bent and began gathering up the Items. He placed both the Millennium Key and Necklace around his own throat. The Rod he slid into his belt and the Eye into his jacket pocket. And while carrying the Scale, he approached the Ring; it was face down on the floor.

Ryou looked down upon it with cold unfeeling eyes, eyes that filled with sudden fury. With an enraged roar, he stamped his foot straight down on the Ring, not once or even twice, but over and over again, until an indent had formed in the floor. At last Ryou stepped back; his breaths were quick as he fought to bring himself back to composure. After a moment he reached down, snatching the Ring up from the floor by its cord; he spit at it.

Angrily he headed out around the counters, only to stop abruptly. Young Ryou looked down at all the Items, and did a quick count. A tired smile spread across his face, his eyes half lidded. "Of course, the Puzzle," he whispered.

He turned back to the counter and set the Ring and Scale upon it. "Hmm," he uttered as he pondered over the Puzzle's location. 'Neither the Pharaoh nor Yugi wear the Puzzle as much as they used to. But then,' he reasoned, 'That's not to say they've stopped wearing it all together.'

The white-haired teen retraced his steps around the counter, only this time he opened the door at the back that led into the Mutoh family living space. Investigating the Pharaoh's room first, Ryou found nothing. Grumbling, Ryou moved back out into the hall and up the stairs to Yugi's room. Upon entering he was pleasantly surprised to immediately espy the Millennium Puzzle on the corner of Yugi's desk.

He smiled as he took up the Puzzle, but this same smile faded for as he stared down at the golden assemblage; he began to wonder about fate. "Why?" he asked, "Why was Yugi given the Puzzle, and I, the Ring?" He shook his head, and placed the Puzzle chain around his neck.

Ryou came back down the stairs, and entered the store front. The Scale and Ring were still waiting for him. Before picking them up, Ryou pulled up the edge of his shirt, revealing his belt buckle; it too was emblazoned with red Orich-shard.

Ryou tapped it, muttering a number of peculiar words; red light flashed outward. The white-haired youth took hold of the Ring and Scale as a crimson-colored Orichalcos Seal spread out beneath his feet. With downcast eyes, Ryou vanished in the ominous light along with each of the seven Millennium Items.

The Seal faded into nothing soon after, and the Game Shop was empty once again.

###########

Mokuba Kaiba frowned, and his grip on his metallic cell phone tightened. "I don't care!" he barked into the receiver, "We paid for 10,000 nanite-boards and we'd better get 'em! No excuses!"

Miffed, Mokuba snapped his phone closed and stuffed it into the breast pocket of his suit coat. He then cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Wanting to prove he could run Kaiba Corp., alongside his brother as an equal partner, Mokuba had recently taken to wearing suits. He was 16 now, and wanted to look like he could take care of business.

Mokuba moved down a sunny hallway heading for his brother's office. "Hey Seto," he said, upon opening the door. He stopped, and blinked, seeing his brother wasn't in the room. Mokuba might've left at that moment except that he glimpsed a strange object on his brother's desk.

Mokuba moved into the wide room and approached the object. When he got right up close to the desk, he saw the object was a vase in the shape of a Dragon Capture Jar. Mokuba cocked an eyebrow and picked it up. 'What's _this_ crazy thing?' he wondered. The lid was off, so Mokuba looked down inside; despite the jar's dark interior, Mokuba could see it was empty.

"Hmph," Mokuba set it down, 'Wonder where Seto got this.' Deciding he'd ask his big brother about it later, Mokuba turned to leave. But then he suddenly heard a moan. Before Mokuba could turn around, Seto Kaiba suddenly rose up from behind the desk holding his head.

"Seto?" piped Mokuba, "W-where did—? I mean, what were you doing behind the desk?"

Kaiba sat down in his big office chair still holding one hand against his head; he gritted teeth.

Mokuba's brow creased. "Are you okay Seto? You look-"

"I've got a headache." grunted Seto, "A bad one."

"Oh." Mokuba blinked, glancing down at the desk, "Well, didn't you hear me come in?"

Kaiba shook his head. Mokuba cocked an eyebrow. "Why were you behind your desk?"

"I was looking for pills. Or didn't I already tell you I have a headache?"

"Sheesh, _sorry_." said Mokuba, folding his arms.

Seto winced, both in pain and at his brother's reaction. "Sorry, _sorry_. . ." he said, closing his eyes tightly for a moment. "I just can't think straight."

Mokuba gave a slight grin; he couldn't stay mad at his big brother for very long. "Well you know," he said, "If it hurts that bad, maybe you should see our doctor."

"It's not that bad." Kaiba said quickly.

Mokuba adopted a rather dubious expression as he could clearly see Seto was still holding his head. "You know, somehow I don't believe you." he said playfully.

Kaiba took a in a quick breath, but held it. "Just,_ forget it_." he said, straining to keep his tone level.

Mokuba shrugged; his brother had odd little spells every now and again, so a mood swing of this caliber wasn't too unusual. With a renewed interest in the decorative vase sitting on Seto's desk, Mokuba reached out and picked it up. "Hey, I was meaning to ask you: What's this?"

Kaiba looked over at the Dragon Capture Jar, and his eyes widened; Mokuba saw him jerk backward slightly. "Get it out of here." he said suddenly, but quietly, "Take it away. Drop it out of a window or something."

"Huh?"

Kaiba stood then, taking up the Jar's lid. He swiftly put it over the mouth of the Jar and waved Mokuba toward the door. "Take it out! Please! Just get it out of here!"

"Uh-o-_kay._" replied the black-haired teen, backing towards the door. "I think I'll still get the doctor though." He said this as his brother sat down again, but Kaiba didn't hear him.

Mokuba departed just a buzz issued from the intercom on Kaiba's desk. He didn't respond to it, at least not at first. Finally it managed to irritate him out of his pained stupor and he hit the receiver button. "_What_?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba," said a female voice, "But there are three gentlemen here that insist upon seeing you."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. 'What _more_?' "Who—?"

"One of them is Yugi Mutoh sir." informed the receptionist.

Seto Kaiba made a face; even he knew there was now a definite difference between Yugi Mutoh and the Pharaoh. "Don't assume it's Yugi Mutoh." he grumbled, perturbed, "Find out if it's Yugi Mutoh, or it it's his –_ahem_– 'brother'."

Kaiba waited in silence for a moment, impatiently tapping his finger; the receptionist came back on. "I apologize Mr. Kaiba, it is Yami Mutoh."

"Fine, _fine_." said Kaiba, "Let 'em up." Talking was making his head hurt worse, so Kaiba shut off his intercom and leaned back in his chair. 'Why did I have to open it?' he asked himself, eyes shut, '_Why_?'

It seemed to Kaiba that a good long while passed before any sort of sound issued at the door. When he opened his eyes, he saw three people standing in the room. The Pharaoh and Wheeler were among those he'd expected to see, but the third member of the trio seemed out of place. "What do you want?" groaned Kaiba.

"Yeah," snuffed Joey, "Nice t'uh see you too rich boy."

##########

Yugi could breathe again. The red light of the Orichalcos was still all around him, but he could breathe with ease. Diesel Kane was there too, still leaning over him, but villain's eyes were closed. Something then came over Yugi, an immense flood of anger. The emotion was so sudden and intense Yugi didn't understand it; but he didn't have to.

The red light of the Seal faded, and Diesel Kane was greatly startled to find the full breadth of Yugi's boot planted squarely in his face. Grunting sharply, the villain fell to the side grabbing his face. Yugi sprang up, and was surprised to find himself turning to face Kane with fists raised. His eyes suddenly widened. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself, the great anger he'd felt suddenly away, 'I can't fight Kane!'

The young Mutoh turned as Diesel looked up. "You star-headed little shrimp!" the gangster screamed after Yugi, "I'll pukin' kill you!"

As Yugi darted away, he saw he was in a large empty room with a domed ceiling overhead; in that instant, he realized he was no longer in Domino. _'No.'_ There was only one way out of the room and it was to this exit that Yugi was heading. Kane wouldn't have been able to catch Yugi had the menacing figure of Dartz not suddenly filled the doorway. Yugi gasped, reeling to a halt. "Dartz!"

Diesel quickly came up behind Yugi, grabbing him 'round the throat in a headlock. The gangster smiled at the Atlantian King. "Hey Master Dartz," said he, coolly, "Look what I got." He jerked Yugi towards Dartz. "The Pharaoh, just like you ordered."

Dartz looked at Yugi with decidedly narrow eyes. "Are you trying to be funny?" he snapped.

Something in Dartz's tone made Kane feel a twinge of fear. "_Eh_, no!" he said, "What do you mean?"

Dartz reached forward, taking a thick strand of Yugi's golden bangs in hand. "THIS is not the _Pharaoh_. THIS is Yugi Mutoh."

Kane looked starkly puzzled. "I-I don't understand! Aren't they the same guy?"

"You imbecile!" snarled Dartz, releasing Yugi's hair with an angry toss of his hand, "Yugi and the Pharaoh are no longer a symbiotic entity! If you'd bothered to research this fact before barreling headlong into your mission, you wouldn't have failed so miserably in your objective!" Dartz suddenly became very quiet, and looked on Diesel Kane straight-lipped. "The Orichalcos isn't going to be pleased."

In one motion, Kane released Yugi and jerked backward. "No, Master Dartz! It was an accident! I won't let it happen-!"

Yugi heard something off to the side, and turned just as a great red aperture opened in the wall. It looked like a long dark passage whose walls were lined with membranous mucus. From deep within the pulsing tunnel, someone could be heard screaming.

"NO!" shouted Kane, and turned to run just as thick sticky tendrils shot out from the mouth of the aperture. For brief moment Yugi thought the mucousy tentacles were reaching for him, but as he fell back shielding his face, they instead seized the fleeing Kane. "No! Please Master!" he screamed, as he was lifted and drawn back into the tunnel.

As the icky portal began to close, Kane's agonized scream could then be heard, mingling with the terrible cry already issuing from within. Both cries soon faded as the aperture vanished in the same manner it had arrived.

Dartz looked a bit sullen. "The Orichalcos is a harsh master." he said, then turning to Yugi, who quickly stood to face him. "With Alister and Diesel having both failed in their missions, the Orichalcos is now punishing them. It will release them eventually, but, unfortunately for them, not any time soon."

Yugi was frightened, and angry. "W-What do you want with Yami? Why are you starting this all over again?"

Dartz frowned at Yugi with an icy glare. "That's _right_. Once again I've ended up with _you_ instead of him. That's actually getting to be very annoying."

"You're telling me!" shrilled Yugi, clenching his fists. "Why do you have to keep dragging me, my friends, and the whole entire world into your awful schemes? Why can't you just live a normal life?"

Dartz hissed through his teeth, and went toward Yugi as though he intended to strike him. But he stopped, trembling with rage and pain. "I don't want to _do_ this." he said, "I don't want to serve the Orichalcos. But it doesn't give me a choice! It's burned itself into my brain, and now I must do everything it commands!" Dartz hid his face behind his hands for a moment, moaning sharply.

Yugi glanced towards the exit; he wanted to run through it - but, run to where?

Dartz looked upon the young Mutoh once again. "I suppose I could dispose of you and thereby prevent this mistake of getting you instead of the Pharaoh from ever happening again." Yugi slid backward a few paces, fists raised before him defensively. "But then," said the King of Atlantis, "Perhaps that would be a misuse of my assets. After all, while you are not the Pharaoh's physical brother, you _are_ his soul-brother. He wouldn't even exist now if it weren't for you and your assemblage of the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi swallowed, and Dartz nodded as he made his decision. "Yes, I know _exactly_ what I shall do with you. I shall give you to the blood of the Orichalcos." Yugi jerked back, eyes wide. "You will become its servant, just as I am. Just as we all here _are_. And then YOU will bring me the Pharaoh!"

A terrible emotion strangled in Yugi's heart. "_Rrgh! I'd rather die!_" he hollered, darting passed the Atlantian King. Dartz turned as Yugi vanished into the hall just outside the chamber. Nodding to himself, the arcane king stepped out into hall and watched as Yugi ran with all speed down the lengthy corridor.

That's when a tall female figure stepped up beside him. "What's his problem?" asked she.

"Nothing we can't fix, Miss Valentine." replied Dartz, smiling at her keenly. She was dressed in red and black, and he couldn't help but admire the matching red hue in her irises. "Fetch the boy, won't you?"

"With pleasure." said Mai. She strode off down the corridor, and Dartz smiled.

#############

**Rose D.: Oh dear, I think Yugi's in trouble.**

**Britannica: Well, no duh.**

**Rose D.: I just hope Mai****—**

**Door to Room:** —suddenly opens, and Yami & Yugi enter—

**Yugi: Hey! We decided the whole thing was just a big miss understanding! Which is why we're here. We heard you had a new chapter up. **

**Yami: Yes, mind if we sit in? It was getting rather interesting.**

**Rose D.:** —sweatdrops— **Actually, you just missed it.**

**Chapter 6: And I was really cool too!**

**Britannica: **—looks down at the Chapter, and remarks snidely— **Actually you were really short.**

**Chapter 6:** **I was not!** —tugs at Rose D.'s pant leg—** Rosey! She's picking on me!**

**Rose D.: Quit pickin' on Chapter 6.**

**Yami & Yugi:** —look at each other— **We missed the whole thing.**

**Yami: I told you we shouldn't have stopped to talk to your girlfriend.**

**Yugi: **—blushes severely— **Kriss is not my girlfriend!** —mumbles under breath—** At least not yet.**

**Britannica: Kriss? You mean the girl from Chapter 1?**

**Rose D.: **—ignores other self and stands— **Sheesh guys, I'm sorry. And after everything you've been through where we're concerned.** —looks sidelong at Britannica—

**Britannica: Don't think I don't see you lookin' at me!**

**Rose D.: You're lucky I don't lock you in the closet!**

**Britannica: I'd rather be locked in the bathroom. At least I can accomplish things there. **

**Rose D.: **_**Un**_**-**_**huh**_**. Anyway** —smiles at readers— **thanks for joining us! Leave a note if you'd like the story to be continued!**


End file.
